I do love you
by OlmoDragon24660
Summary: Young Piper meets Alex during their Senior year, they get to know each other for a long time and they become really close friends but the problem starts when one of them fall in love with the other. In this story you ll se Alex s soft side and Pipers s wild side and when a series of events try separate them, they will fight for their love.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Hi guys, this is the first Fanfic i publish and i would really love you to give comments and feedbacks so i know if you are liking the story as much as i do so that we can make it better or correct some stuff you dont like, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy it.

**This is the corrected version of it, my friend Ximena Sentiés corrected the original chapter and well this is it, i thinks its better and easier to read so please enjoy it.

"**I do love you"**

Chapter 1: The beginning

"I thought you loved me" she said as she slammed the door to my face "I do love you I said, just not in the same way you want."

It all started long ago, more than I care to admit; Alex had been my best friend for many years, in fact she was my favorite person in the world, ever since my dad died she was the only family I had left, but shit´s been complicated recently. We met in our senior year, we shared some classes like Calculus and advanced English but it wasn't until that day I saw her in the library that we started to talk. I remember that Mr. Stuart asked us to bring our favorite novel to class and since I lent my copy of Mrs. Dalloway to my friend Lauren, I had to go to the library to find one, but for my surprise I found Alex Vause, a girl from my class and currently my BFF looking for the exact same book. At first I was shocked because I never really expected someone to like that book as much as I did however unlikely it was possible and for our misfortune there was only one copy of it.

Alex was the sort of person who leaves an impression on you, the one that instantly catch your eye in the minute they walk in and why shouldn't she? She is really beautiful, but not the kind of beauty that comes with an empty head, she is beautiful, smart, sexy, self assured and definitely the most interesting person you can meet, I really wished I could say that about me but I´m the kind of girl that goes unnoticed and blends in, over the years I learned that I could use that as an advantage from time to time.

Alex took the copy of Mrs. Dalloway in her hands and offered it to me; she said she would to look for another novel for the assignment but I refused to accept the book, I knew I could ask Lauren to give me back my copy so I told her to keep it, she smiled at me and we began to discuss about the book, apparently we both loved Virginia Wolf and the way she expressed herself in all her writings. The next day when Mr. Stuart asked us to gather in couples to discuss similar books we glanced at each other and smiled, she took the place next to me and we restarted our previous discussion, she told me that Virginia Wolf was one of her favorite writers and I told her that I thought the same, it was a little weird because I had never met someone who liked the same kind of books that I liked. In that moment it felt like that was a divine signal that Alex was going to be a huge part of my life.

The next day she arrived to class with a copy of The great Gatsby, she sat next to me and gave me her copy of the book, I stared at her with a bit confused but then she told me she thought I would love that book, I thanked her for that noble gesture and I promised to read it so we could discuss about it in a proper way. The next morning I looked for her at the cafeteria, I wanted to give her a copy of my favorite book but she wasn't there so I waited to English class to give her a copy of Madame Bovary, she told me that she always wanted to read that book but she never had the opportunity to do it.

Mr. Stuart asked us to make groups for our monthly project, we had to compare a book with the film they made out of it, the options were The Great Gatsby, The perks of being a Wallflower, Pride and Prejudice, The lord of the rings and Animal farm, my friend Polly and I gathered with John and Larry but when Mr. Stuart said we needed 5 people in the team I decided to ask Alex if she wanted to be with us for this project, she said yes as I expected and the rest of the period we decided the book we should read and the way we were going to split the task. Polly suggested we should read the Lord of the rings but I wasn't really excited about that, Larry said we should read The Perks of being a wallflower and John proposed Animal Farm but Alex and I told them that we wanted to read The great Gatsby and compared it with the film made in 1974, Polly wasn't really happy with the idea but she accepted and the boys did it too, we had the whole weekend to read the book and to watch the film and on Monday we were going to start writing the essay. I told the girls they could stay at my place on Friday to see the movie together and they both said yes.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

Chapter 2: Sleepover

I know it may sound ridiculous, we were in Senior year and we were still making sleepovers but I was really excited to have Alex and Polly at my place, my mom really loves Polly, she´s been my friend since kinder garden, she has been in my house for a sleepover before an she knows how much mom loves to give us junk food and milkshakes, you know my mom is one of the sweetest persons of the world, she is really polite and she loves good manners, once the boys came to the house with horror movies and burgers and John dropped a soda on Polly´s skirt and my mom saw it, she never lets me invite John again since that day, so I hope she likes Alex, she is kind of the badass girl of the school, she keeps on cursing everybody who steps of her way and she never lets anyone bother her, I mean that's cool and I really wished I could be like that but im not sure if my mom is going to liked it the way I do.

The girls were supposed to arrive here at 4 pm so we could have dinner together but Polly texted me and she said she wasn't coming, at first I was sad you know, it wasn't going to be the same without her but I figured that I would be for the best, I told my mom about Polly and she felt the same way I did, my mom had prepared her famous pasta, it's the most delicious thing on earth and I knew Alex would love it, it was quarter to four and someone knocked at the door, I reached the door to open it and it was Alex, apparently she loves punctuality as much as my mom did so it was a great beginning.

Sorry im a little early she said, but I love punctuality, I hope you don't mind. No, there´s no problem I said with a smile on my face, I was really worried about her being late, my mom hates when people arrive late, she considers it rude and disrespectful. Alex had a box of chocolates in one hand and a cake on the other one, she gave me the chocolates and she thanked for the invitation and she gave the cake to my mom and thanked her as well, I have to admit that I was really impressed, I didn't think that Alex Vause was like that and I saw my moms face, she was impressed too, we welcomed her and we started dinner, Alex loved my moms food and she even asked her to teach her someday to cook her special pasta and my mom agreed, after we finished dinner I showed the rest of the house and we went to my room, we seated on my bed and started talking she told me his dad was the drummer of a famous Rock band and she showed me some songs of his dads band; the songs were cool but I wasn't really into rock music im more like a pop girl and she respected that, she also told me her mother was a waitress at Friday's and had two other jobs to pay for their bills, she wasn't ashamed about that, in fact she was very proud of her mom and all the things she had accomplished, she told me that she had never met his dad and he might not even know about her existence but she considers him as a great man.

I told her a little about my family, I told her I really loved chick-flicks and mind games, I showed her my favorite songs and bands, apparently she isn't really into pop music because she didn't even recognize any of my songs and that's really weird because most of them are on the radio's top 40´s, we laid on my bed and watched The Great Gatsby while eating popcorns and fries, when the move ended we went to my garden to watch the night sky, I really love stars and constellations I find then really interesting, she likes watching all the light of the Universe and all the shapes and colors that exist, I thinks it's a little metaphoric and philosophic but it was nice. When it was passed midnight we decided to get back to my room and talk for another while, we discussed about books and art films, she showed me more of her favorite bands mostly 80´s rock bands and just a few of our generation and after talking and talking we put on our PJ´s and went to sleep. The next morning my mom prepared pancakes and croissants for breakfast, Alex was really happy and she looked relaxed, before she left she told me she really enjoyed the sleepover.

Thanks for all Pips, she said, I really liked the night, Thanks for coming Al, I sad, and you know you can come whenever you like.

Hey Pips we should take breakfast together on Monday at school, if that´s cool for you.

Yeah, that would be great Al, thanks again for, everything. I swear I'll finish the great Gatsby for Monday.

I´m counting on that Pips, see you.


	3. Chapter 3: What a love story

Hi guys this is the third chapter as you can see, im planing to make this a longs story, well if you like it of course so please give me your comments and feedbacks so i can know whether you like it or not so i can make future changes, thanks for reading, i love you guys.

Chapter 3: What a love story.

I spent the whole weekend reading The Great Gatsby and it was better than I expected, I thought it was going to be just another love story about a rich man who falls in love with a beautiful girl but it was more than that, the way Mr. Gatsby loved Daisy, I mean I think every girl in the plant wants that, maybe that's what Alex loves about this book, the way you can feel the love through the pages and the way the story ends, in a tragic way beyond expectations. On Monday I looked for Alex at the cafeteria but I couldn't find her and I was going to sit with my friends as usual until I heard her voice from behind, I´ve been looking for you she said, oh I've been doing the same I replied, we both laugh and sat on a table that was empty near the school´s garden.

So tell me Pips, You enjoyed the book?

Oh I did Al, I think I know why you love it.

You do? Tell me please, why do I love it?

Oh I think you love it because of the way Gatsby loves Daisy and because you know every girl wants a man to love her the way Gatsby does.

When I said that Alex started laughing as if I had made the funniest joke of her life, I really couldn't understand that until she explained me her real reasons to love the book and what she thought about love.

Pips you are so sweet but I think you are getting it wrong, I love the book because it's a great story of the prohibition that really reflects the way people acted in the 1920´s and shows the reality of our world because you can se how rich people enjoyed their fancy parties and hangouts while the working class was being exploited, also the book reflects racism and slavery not only for African American people but for women too. I have to admit it's a great love story but im not really into that type of shit, you know I don't really believe in love or at least not in true love, I haven't find any prove of its existence and just to give you a curious fact, I've never fallen in love with a man in my life.

When she told me that I was in shock, I could understand her fascination about the story and about the prohibition and everything but her opinion about love, well that was really different, I do believe in true love because I've seen it with my parents, my grandparents and in all the books and movies I usually real and watch and I was determined to prove the existence of true love to Alex Vause.

Alex, I know true love exists and I´m going to prove that to you

Pips there´s no need for that, I know it doesn´t and you cant do anything to change that

Al, al least let me try, I know I can prove you are wrong

Well what if im wrong, to prove the existence of true love is not going to make me fall in love with someone and its not going to make anyone love me back

We don't know that Al, besides you need to know that true love exists for you to be prepared to love anyone

Bullshit bullshit my dear Pips but ok, I'll let you try.

I took her hand and I dragged her to my favorite place at school, the library, and its funny because I actually met her there but I wanted to show her a little place that just a few students know. In my school people don't usually go to the library and when they go they just grab the book they need and run away as fast as they can, as if being in the library was something wrong but I was different and I knew in my heart Alex was different too.

The library´s building is really big, in the first floor we have the school books like grammar books and biology and all that kind of books, in the second floor we have the international novels and well basically all the other novels, but in the third floor, next to the computers room there was a little corridor that led to the emergency stairs, next to that corridor it's a door that always remains closed and next to that door there is a big empty room, the windows of that room have the best view of the school you´ll ever have, I grabbed to chairs from the computer room and I told Alex to meet me there every Monday after class, that was going to be our secret place, trust me no one never goes to that room, never.


	4. Chapter 4: Monday at a Friday s

Hi guys thanks a lot for reading and please give me your reviews and opinions so we can make this story better.

Chapter 4: Monday at a Friday´s

Everything with Alex has been ok for the last weeks, we always have lunch together and every Monday we meet at the library, she has been coming to my house for sleepovers and to watch movies in the evenings, she even invited me to her house a few times and taught me a little more of herself. Alex lives in an old building on Ninth Avenue, her apartment is rather small but very cozy, it has two bedrooms, hers and her mothers, a small dining room and the living room, what I like most about her apartment is that is on the top floor, allowing us to go to the terrace easily to see the sky and to smoke for a while.

I´m really happy, I've never had a best friend before, don't take me wrong I love Polly but she´s always with Larry and John and there´s something about that combination that I don't completely like, you know Larry is always starring at me and trying to hold my hand and that kind of shit and well I thinks he is cute but im not into him the way I think he is into me and that kind of behavior makes me a little uncomfortable. In the other hand Alex is always there for me no matter what, whenever she is with me she tries to be calm and cool and she knows i´ll always be for her if she needs me and I thinks that's kind of cool you know and my mom really likes that, she always wanted me to have a real best friend.

Soon we are going to have our Christmas break and my mom wants us to go to the Hamptons, my grandma has a big property over there and my brother Cal is coming to visit us from Vancouver where he is studding, im really exited about that because my mom wants Alex to come with us, I haven't told her yet but I hope she accepts. Its Monday and im waiting for Alex at the library, she´s never usually late so I hope everything´s ok, she arrives a little agitated but with a big smile on her face, as if she had received good news.

Hi pips how are you dong?

Fine Al and you?

Well my dear Pips im happy because my mom has been promoted, she is no longer going to be waiter at Friday´s; she is going to be the manager of the restaurant.

Oh god, Al that's really good, now you are going to have more time to be with her.

Yes I know pips, in fact she want us to go now and celebrate with her, she is going out for lunch in an hour.

Yeah, that would be great, but first Al I want to tell you something.

Ok Pipes, tell me.

Well my grandma has a property at the Hamptons and my mom want us to be there for a few days at our Christmas break.

Oh that's great Pips, im sure you are going to have a lot of fun.

Yeah im sure because she wants you to come with us, and I want that too, it would be lovely to spend more time with you Al.

OMG, of course I would love that well I have to ask my mom first but I hope she lets me.

I have to admit that I was really happy when she said yes and I was a little worried about Alex´s mom, she is a great woman and I really like her a lot, she is the kind of cool mom that we al wanna have, when we stayed at her place she brought us burgers, sodas, ice-cream and all kind of treats but I wasn't sure if she would let Alex come with us for Christmas Break. We read two acts of a Shakespeare play called the winter´s tale, I love Shakespeare and the way he puts emotions in his pages and I was sure that if something was going to make Alex believe in true love was going to be Shakespeare. After reading we went to Fridays to have dinner with Alex´s mom to celebrate her promotion and to ask her if she would let Alex come with us for a few days.

The place was kind of lonely when we arrived and well we have to be honest, just few people go to Fridays on a Monday, Alex´s mom was waiting for us at a table near the bar with three hamburgers in the table and chocolate milkshakes, I could see on her face a big smile and a lot of calm, as if this promotion was going to bring better things to the Vause family. We sat with her, we congratulated her and we started to eat, we were talking the entire time, talking about school, about her jobs and well about everything.

Ms. Vause I need to ask you something.

Yeah Piper, what is it?

Well my mom and I, well we want Alex to come with us to the Hamptons, its going to be for a few days only and I swear its going to be really safe, if you want my mom can explain you everything. I was really nervous when I said that, as if my whole future depended on that, my cheeks turned red and my hands were shaking, Alex´s mom laughed a little when she saw me that nervous.

Yeah Piper, I think that would be a great idea I think Al will be happier there with you than here, you know I have to work the whole day so she is a little lonely on vacations.

Thanks Ms. Vause, I promise she will be happy and safe.

Don't Worry Pipes, she knows I can take care of my own, said Alex while laughing.

I was really happy that Ms. Vause accepted and when I arrived home and told my mom the good news she was as happy as I was, we had to plan a lot of fun activities for Christmas Break, I was really happy and glad Alex was coming with us. Definitely that was one of the best Mondays I've ever had.


	5. Chapter 5: Movie Weekend

Thanks for reading this story guys and please give me more feedbacks, you are the best.

Chapter 5: Movie Weekend.

Ever since Ms. Vause accepted my mom and I started planning lots of activities and things to do, she is really exited because we are all going to be together, my little brother Cal, my grandma, my mom and of course Alex and me, but Christmas Break was two weeks apart and we still needed to figure out a few things so as my mom needed to go on Friday to check some stuff I asked Alex if I could stay at her place because I didn't wanted to be alone, she said yes of course but with one little condition, no Chick-flicks this weekend and no love stories, she wanted to show me things she likes like horror movies, videogames and Rock music. I was a little afraid because I've never seen a horror movie before, my mom doesn't like that kind of movies and well I didn't know if I was going to like them.

When I arrived at Alex´s place I noticed her mother wasn't there, she told me she was arriving late because of her new job, apparently she finished shift at 2 am so we had the house for us till then. I sat on the couch while she played the movie she wanted us to watch it was called Saw, the first of the sequel, she told me se wanted to start with something "soft", I mean I was really begging it was as soft as she says it is. Before the movie started to play she arrived with popcorns and a blanket for us to cover with, it was nice of her, I think she did it because she didn't wanted me to be really scared and I liked that.

This is not going to be really scary for you Pipes; I hope you don't hate it that much, if you get really afraid you can hold my hand or I can hug you if you want, I want you to be comfortable.

Thanks Al, really thanks for all and I promise not to be a pussy about this.

Lets hope you can handle this one because after this I'm going to show you my favorite movie.

Well, I'll do my best Al.

Honestly the movie was horrible, it was about a crazy dude that kidnapped people to chop them or kill them in a sick game, and the most terrific part was that fucking puppet, it was like a diabolic clown with a mini bicycle, oh god I don't know why she likes this but I was really trying not to panic, she´s being watching my movies and reading my books, I think its faire for her that I watch this. After the first movie ended I had a terrible headache and I was hoping Alex wanted to do something else before watching her favorite movie and thanks god she did, she ordered pizza and we played poker for a while, well actually she taught me how to play and I really liked the game, we ordered pizza for dinner and we drank a few beers that she stole from her moms room, I know we weren't supposed to drink but we thought that a few beers wouldn't harm anyone and well they would help me handle the next movie.

When we started watching the other movie she covered both of us with the blanket and she told me that the movie we were going to watch was a classic of horror movies but its not that scary as most people say it is, the movie was called The exorcist, I heard of that movie before, my cousin Ben saw it with a friend and he told me it was ok, a little disgusting but ok. Alex turned off the lights of the apartment and pressed play, the movie began with some weird music and a scene in the desert where they explain the origin of the curse and all that shit, I wasn't really scared about the beginning but when the movie advanced and that creepy girl started to do weird shit I felt the need to hold Alex´s hand. She new I was afraid so she didn't mind, well after a few more minutes she hugged me and I felt really good, I laid on her chest putting my head close to hers. She was really warm and she smelled so good, for a minute a forgot about the movie and just focused on her soft skin touching mine, I've never felt this way before and it was really weird so I decided the best was going to be focusing again on the movie and forgetting about Alex Vause.

I didn't realized what happened next but I felt asleep on Alex Chest and she laid her head over mine and felt asleep too, at 1 am I woke up because I was thirsty and when I moved Alex woke up too, she gave me a glass of water and she said we should go to her room to sleep, the couch wasn't as comfortable as her bed and as soon as I touched the bed I felt asleep, she slept next to me, I could almost feel her soft hand close to mine, I really wanted to touch her but I couldn't, that wouldn't be correct. The next morning we found pancakes and orange juice, her mom left us a note on the kitchen wishing we had a great night and next to the note was a DVD of one of my favorite movies called Shakespeare in love. I think her mom wants us to have a friendlier weekend.

This time I wanted her to feel special, so while she was playing videogames I prepared some cookies and cupcakes, I also prepared her a sandwich for lunch and made my moms secret pasta for dinner, we talked a lot that evening and when she finished playing I told her it was time to watch the movie her mother left, she wasn't really exited about the idea but she agreed. I put the movie on the DVD player and brought the cookies and cupcakes to her, I also brought her some milk for the cookies, then I sat on the couch next to her.

Come Pips, lay on my chest, I know you are comfortable there.

Thanks Al, and well im sorry about yesterday you know, I felt asleep in your chest.

Its Ok Pips, I don't really mind.

I blushed at first but then I felt comfortable, She didn't liked a lot the movie, at first she was cursing her mom and the film but then she started enjoying the moment. I held her hand and put it in my stomach, she smiled and hugged me thigh, when the movie ended we went to her bedroom and we talked for the rest of the night, after that I felt asleep again and the next morning my mom went to pick me up at her place.


	6. Chapter 6: The light of her eyes

Hi guys, thanks again for all your reviews and comments, i will include more Vauseman activity but we´ll have to wait a little bit because they are still accepting the love they have for each other so just wait for it, i promise you will love it, please give me your opinion about the story and about this chapter, love you.

Chapter 6: The light of her eyes.

It was the day, finally we were going to my grandmas house for the Christmas break, Alex's mother let her stay with us for two weeks so she was staying with us for Christmas, I think it was a little weir for her to be separated from her mother in such an important day but I wanted her to be happy next to my family. On Friday night my brother Cal arrived home and we stayed up all night preparing everything for Saturday morning, one my grandmas employee was driving us to her place at the Hampton's so my mom wasn't really worried about driving a lot.

I've only been there a few times so I wasn't really familiarized with the property, when we arrived my grandma was there to welcome us and to show us the place, i introduced Alex to my grandma and they talked for a while. When we go there I usually stay with my brother Cal but as I invited Alex we were going to share room for those weeks. My grandma gave us the biggest room of the house, it was gorgeous, it was kind of a suit it had a big bed, a huge wardrobe, a little living room with 3 couches and a center table, a big bathroom and a big window that had the greatest view of the house, it was like an apartment I've never been in that room before, as soon as we arrived Alex and I left our belongings in the little drawers next to the bed, we organic ex everything we brought and put on our swimsuits and went strait to the pool.

The rest of my family decided to have dinner at a fancy restaurant they my grandma loves but Alex and I decided to stay at the pool and swim for a while, it was a little cold outside and I forgot mi towel at the room, Alex was already out, covered with her warm and furry towel, her mother bought that on a trip she made to Alaska when she was young, I didn't want to ask Alex to go for mine so I went out of the pool and went to find it myself, Alex stopped me to give me her warm towel, refused to accept it but she insisted, apparently she wasn't feeling cold, we sat near the pool with out feet on the water, she covered me with her towel and put her hand over my shoulder, after I laid on her chest and we enjoyed the rest of the cold night there, just looking at each other, without talking, without any sound, she took my hand and covered it with her hands making me blush, I was shaking but I wasn't cold I think I was shaking because of her gentile touch, I was shaking because I was afraid my mom would arrive in that moment and ruined it, I was shaking because I was afraid of my feeling and because I didn't know what kind of love I felt for Alex Vause but I was afraid she didn't feel the same way.

Are you ok Pips, you are shaking.

It's ok Alex, I guess it's just the cold weather.

Do you want us to go inside the house?

No Al, it's ok I want to see the night sky, you know I love it.

Ok Pips but if you feel cold or if you want to go inside please tell me.

I've always loved the light of the sky at night, the way the stars shine and that beautiful light we can se when they are burning but that night was different, I wanted to be there, because I loved the way Alex's eyes reflected the stars and all the beautiful things we had around, that night I couldn't sleep well because in was really confused, I always thought that I would ended up married with a nice guy and we would have a family, I've never loved a girl before and I was afraid because I was falling for Alex, my best friend and not just any other girl, I didn't want to fuck things up with her and I didn't want to be in love with her, it was wrong, it wasn't me but I couldn't held it any longer, I was really worried and really confused.


	7. Chapter 7: What a Christmas

Hi guys thanks for reading the story and for giving me your feedbacks please keep doing that because you are the one that keep the story alive, i know im not the hell of a writer but i think that with your help we can have the hell of a story, i think this chapter really reflects the way a lot of people feel maybe not you and not me but some people an i think its important that we understand the feelings of our friends and family if they are in this situations, thanks again for reading and i hope you like it.

Chapter 7: What a Christmas.

Ever since that day Alex and I have been closer, we often stay late night just to imagine how our futures will be and well we both agree we´ll be always together, we also enjoy watching films at night as if it was funnier or something, she has already watched most of my favorite Chick-flicks and we have read each other's favorite books, I always ask her to read me before I sleep, listening to her voice really calms me and makes me feel good, she has a really sexy voice, deep and calm, as warm and soft as her skin. I know it´s weird but that's how we spend our Christmas break reading and watching movies, just like any other normal weekend but longer.

I´ve tried to get away as much as I can from Alex, when we swim I've been trying to avoid all contact with her and I have tried not to hug her when we watch films, although the last one I have found it quite difficult because her chest has become my favorite place to enjoy a good movie. I know she must feel this sudden change in my way of doing things but I know it is for the best, I know I shouldn't love her this way and I'm sure she doesn't love me in the same way I think I do, and let's be honest she has never been in love before and im sure she doesn't want her first love to be a pathetic girl who is not sure of her feelings and that fears falling in love with her best friend because of what society may say.

We had a few days left in the Hamptons and the day we were all waiting for was finally here, Christmas is something very important in my family and I know that Alex enjoys it in the same way that we do. Everyone in the house was helping mom organize Christmas dinner, Alex and I took care of the desserts, we made a fruit salad that she and her mom always had at Christmas, we made the cookies I prepared the other day at her home and we also baked a chocolate and vanilla cake. My brother Cal was helping my grandmother to decorate the Christmas tree while my mom was putting the finishing touches to their pasta and stuffed the turkey in the oven.

We were all very excited about Christmas dinner, we used to sang lots of Christmas carols next to the Christmas tree while drinking hot chocolate and telling stories about magic and miracles, it was really cozy and with Alex next to me it was way better. I never heard her sing before and it was a pity because she has a lovely voice, just like an angel you know, making you feel ok no matter what. She told us one of her favorite Christmas tales, from a Charles Dickens book that was called "A Christmas carol", it was about a very stingy man that hated Christmas and believed it was a waste of time and money, this guy was known as Mr. Scrooge, one of the richest man in town. On Christmas Eve Mr. Scrooge was visited by the ghost his former business partner who warned him about his destiny, he said tree more ghosts would visit him that night, the ghost of the past that showed him the time in which he was happy and beloved by his family and friends, the ghost of the present that showed him the reality and the way people thought about him and the ghost of the future that showed him his own death and what would happen to his belongings, after that night Mr. Scrooge became a different man, he cared about people next to him and he was willing to do anything he needed to in order to change his future.

I could see that she really loves the story because she was really careful explaining all the details and describing all the characters. I saw in her eyes the love she had for that story and I wondered why, I mean its really cool but I think something good happened to her related to that story, that's the only reason I can think of. When she finished the story I asked her to come with me to the kitchen for more hot chocolate and she did, on our way to the kitchen I asked her about the story and why she loved it that much, her eyes filled with a nostalgic light and she told me that her mother gave her that book long time ago.

You know pips, I come from a very poor family and Christmas is a little different at our place, we don't have a lot of fancy food or a big Christmas tree and well our Christmas girts are mostly home made but we really know how to enjoy ourselves, it may sound a little sad but it isn't, in fact I love spending Christmas with my mom and you know I don't mean im not having a great time now, in fact im loving this Christmas you now, next to one of the most important people in my life and surrounded by an amazing crew, I mean its just different and well answering your previous question about the story, well I love it that much because it was one of the first books I've had and it was given to me by ma mom ten years ago.

That's really beautiful Alex and sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable I just want you to be happy with me.

I am happy with you Piper, you know I don't need Christmas to be happy with you, I do love you and you are one of the most important people in my life, I know we have only know each other for a little while but you became really important in a shot amount of time.

You know I think the same Alex, I love you and I always will.

When we arrived to the kitchen I didn't notice the mistletoe hanging around the door and Alex seemed to ignore it at first, I served myself another cup of hot chocolate and I gave Alex one too, my hands were shaking again, I wasn't sure about the meaning of Alex´s "I do love you" I mean she loved me as a friend, as a person, as a girlfriend? I was very confused and I couldn't find the meaning of my "I love you" cause I didn't really know how the fuck I loved Alex Vause. When we left the kitchen Alex stopped under the door, she came to me and said "Merry Christmas Piper" and then she kissed me on the cheek, close to the lips, so close I could almost feel her upper lip brushing mine, then took my hand and we headed back to the living room with the rest of my family.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about that kiss, why would she do that? Does she likes me? God im really confused, when I felt her lips so close to mine I really wanted to be brave enough to hold her head and kiss her properly but I guess she doesn't want that, she could have kissed me if she wanted to but she didn't, well she did but not on my lips so I guess that doesn't count like a kiss, I really enjoy spending time with her and I don't wanna fuck things with her so I don't know what im going to do. I tried to sleep but I couldn't it was 3 am and I saw Alex waking up, I asked her what was going on and she told me she had a nightmare, I sat next to her and I hugged her.

Everything it's going to be ok Al, im here with you and im not letting anything harm you.

Thanks pips, I know you are always by my side that's why I don't wanna lose you, I love you so much and I don't really imagine my life without you.

Thanks god you don't have to, I wont leave you Al, never, now go back to sleep, I'll be here next to you.

Good night Pips, thanks for everything you do for me.

She felt asleep again and I remained awake for another while, thinking about her, about me and my family, thinking about my feelings and the way the affected me, I was repeating that kiss in my head over and over again, I keep repeating her words "I love you so much". I felt asleep few hours later and I woke before she did, I went to the kitchen and helped my mom prepare breakfast, it was a lovely morning.


	8. Chapter 8: Dont wanna go back

Hi guys, sorry this is a short chapter but well i´m trying to incorporate some new ideas and im still figuring out how, i promise i´ll update soon, give your ideas and feedbacks please.

Chapter 8: Don't wanna go back.

It´s been two days since Christmas and I haven't stop thinking about that kiss, its not just like "I kissed a girl" from Katy Perry in which she just fucking kissed the girl and everything its ok, I mean I have my mom, what would she think if I tell her i´m in love with Alex? Besides I don't really know if she feels the same kind of love I feel. I wish I could turn back time you know maybe things would be better for us If I haven't gone to the library that day, I wouldn't be confused and I wouldn't have the opportunity to hurt her. We only have two days left at the Hamptons and I don't really want to go, i´m having a great time here but we promised Alex´s mom we would be back before New Years Eve and we will keep that promise.

I´ve noticed Alex a little sad this days and I really wonder why but I don't wanna ask her, I don't wanna make her feel uncomfortable or unhappy, I assume she will tell me when she is ready. I´ve been having my own problems as well, its not easy to deal with this feelings, the acceptance process is quite hard and I've come to an important decision I need to date someone so I can take Alex off my mind. She arrived to our room with tears in her eyes, I was really shocked cause I thought she was really enjoying our holidays but I guess not.

-Al, baby what´s wrong?

-Pips don't worry its nothing

-Al, I know you baby, please tell me what´s going on

-Its jut that I'm afraid pips

-Afraid of what Al, anything can harm you here

- Do you remember the other night? I had a terrible nightmare in which I was left alone, my mom disappeared, you left me, I had no one else and I had to live with that.

-Al, baby you know I'm not going anywhere and your mom its ok, she´s waiting for you at your house you don't have to worry.

- You know Pips, sometimes I feel a little lonely, I guess after watching all those love stories I started to feel that something missing in my life.

-Well, when we go back you can try to find someone that makes you feel special.

-The thing is I don't wanna go back, this two weeks have been perfect to me and I think I'll feel weird when we go back.

- I feel the same Al but we have to.

She said she wanted to walk alone for a while and I respected that, I was a little worried about what she said, when I said I wanted to show her what true love is I never really pretended to fall in love with her and I never expected her to feel lonely after that, I think I fucked everything, I cant to anything right. When we go back I guess the best I can do is find someone for her and date someone myself cause I really need to know what I am and what I like and feel.


	9. Chapter 9: Date, Double Date

Hi guys i´ve been reading all your comments and feedbacks and i have to apology for some things i´ve been doing for example my horrible spelling and my very bad writing, i´m not a native english speaker so please forgive me for that i am working on it, please give me more feedbacks so we can make the story better. Love you guys, keep reading the climax is about to come in a few chapters.

Chapter 9: Dates, Double Dates.

When we came back Alex didn't seem very happy and I was worried she was having a bad time, I know I don't t know much about Alex Vause and perhaps I made a mistake trying to make her believe in true love because I didn't know how would she feel after she adapted this concept into her life, I never expected her to feel lonely, most people just accept that they haven't found the right person yet but I really needed to figure a way out to help Alex with this.

I´ve been thinking about dating Larry, my friend Polly is always saying that he is into me and that shit but I don't really like him, I guess he deserves a chance you know, until I clear my head about Alex´s kiss and all that happened at the Hamptons. I´ve been talking to Alex about finding someone for herself but she doesn't seem really interested, Larry told me that out friend John said that he would like to date Alex if she wanted to so I came up with the idea of having a double date so we wouldn't feel that awkward.

Convincing Alex about the double date wasn't an easy task, she hated Larry for some reason that she didn't want to tell me but I knew I would have to deal with that eventually, in case things really worked for Larry and me. The boys were supposed to pick us at my place, Larry´s dad lent him his car for the night and they were taking us to a restaurant near school for dinner; I was wearing a pink skirt that my mom bought me at the mall for this occasion but Alex was wearing a pair of black jeans and one of her rock band´s T-shirt and trust me I wasn't letting her go out on that outfit so I borrowed one of my moms casual dresses that I thought it would fit her, it was red and thigh, really sexy and romantic; the shape of her body really fitted that dress and her beautiful black hair accentuated her sexiness. When the boys arrived I could see John´s face, he was completely astonished like if he was seeing a ghost and I was really pleased with his reaction because I knew that Alex was completely beautiful that night, really sexy and delicate at the same time but she didn't seem as pleased as I was, just like if he was being a perv or something like that.

We sat in the car forming couples, I was in the front seat with Larry and Alex was sitting next to John in the back seat, he tried to hug her once but she didn't seem very happy about it so he pulled his arm down again, Larry held my hand while we were on the car, at first I was a little uncomfortable but then I decided to give him the satisfaction. When we arrived to the restaurant Alex asked me to talk for a second, apparently she wasn't having a great time.

-Pips, can we talk for a second?

-Of course Al, what´s going on?

-Well I don't feel really comfortable with this guy John starring at me all the time and trying to touch me. Did you see the way the looked at me when they arrived to your place?

- Yes Al, I saw that, he was completely astonished; he was like a baby with a new toy.

- He looked at me like if I was his dinner or something.

-He didn't, he was just admiring how beautiful you look tonight.

-Pips that's bullshit I'm not that pretty, not next to you at lest.

-Alex I love the way you look tonight, I mean you look so sexy and well like a goddess.

- You think that?

- I do so please calm down and try to enjoy the rest of the night, I promise I wont force you to date him again.

-Ok Pips but if he tries to force me to do anything I'm going to make that bastard regret the day he was born, and the same for Larry if he touches you I'm going to kill him.

-I´m ok Al, but thanks, now lets go with them or they´ll come to find us.

Was she jealous about Larry? O god I think she´s jealous, well at least someone´s going to kick his ass off if he tries to do something to me but wow I was really surprised that she was jealous, no she wasn't she is just my friend trying to protect me; oh god my head is spinning I don't know what to think. The rest of the night she seemed calm but I know that inside her head she was preparing herself to kick any of this idiots asses in case they tried to do something stupid, that's what I like about Alex, she always makes me feel safe.

They drove us home about ten, my mom thought it was a little late but she knew I was with Alex so she wasn't worried, as Alex was staying at my house her mom wasn't worried neither, when we arrived home we changed our clothes and watched TV for a while, I was waiting for the time in which she started complaining about the date but that moment never came so I decided to ask her about that.

-Well my little hot bomb, did you enjoy the date?

-Stop Pips, I wasn't that pretty, you are making me blush and yes I did enjoy the date, I think John is really cute and I think I have a crush on him.

-Are you serious Al, I thought you hated him.

-Of course I hate him, I was just joking I could never like a jerk like him in my life and I hated the so-called date too, it was completely awful.

-Oh god Al you scared the crap out of my, never do that again.

-Why pips? Were you jealous?

-Me? Jealous? Not by a chance baby.

-Oh, I was hopping you did.

After she said that she kissed me on the cheek, in the same spot she did last time, apparently she likes making me feel confused. I was really shocked when she said she liked John and really sad too, I think I really like her but im really afraid to admit it.


	10. Chapter 10: New Year, New kiss, New York

Hi guys this is the chapter we have all waited for, here Pips and Al talk about their feelings, i´ve been reading all your reviews and comments and i have tried to please you with the things you want, i really hope you like the chapter because i loved it and i had a really good time writing it, give me more feedbacks please and many ideas for the new chapters.

Chapter 10: New Year, New kiss, New York

Since we dated the boys Alex has been trying to avoid John but as we are in the same English class and we have a project to deliver when we go back to school it has been an impossible task, John it's always looking for an excuse to be near Alex and she really hates that, Larry has been really nice to me since the other night and I think I am starting to hate him a little less, Alex knows that and she doesn't seem really pleased about it. Alex thinks Larry is a complete looser and trust me he is, but at least he is a little funny, something she should really learn about.

In a few days its gonna be New Years Eve and Alex and I have always wanted to be at times square watching the greatest event on the planet, the time when the light ball drops. It´s like my little fantasy you know to watch the light sphere falling, the midnight kiss with my lover and spending the rest of the night fooling around, enjoying New York like anyone else. My mom would never let me do that of course, she thinks it is really dangerous and that shit but I don't feel the same way she does neither Alex so we have planned a way to scape and watch the whole event. My mom talked to Alex´s mom and she let me stay at the Vause house for New Years Eve, Alex talked to her mom and convinced her to let us go to Times Square for the event but we had one condition, we had to return home about 2 am.

Two days before the event Larry asked me out and I said yes, I didn't tell Alex at first because I thought she would be mad at me and I was right, I told her about the day on New Yorks Eve, just before we left her house to watch the event, in the moment I told her that I dated Larry again she was furious, like if I had cheated on her or something like that. She told me that she couldn't believe that I dated "that jerk" again so I thought it would be the best moment to really talk to her about everything.

-Al why are you so mad?

- Are you really asking me that Pips?

-Yes I am

- Well Pips I think its time to tell you the truth.

- What are you talking about?

- I thought you loved me

- I do love you; just not in the same way you want.

- Yeah right Pips, I don't buy that shit, maybe I´m not an expert in love stories but I see the way you look at me I see the way you feel when ever I touch you and I can feel your love.

-Al, since when do you know that?

- Come on Pips since the first day at the Hamptons and before that but now it doesn't really matter, I guess you don't think I'm worth it.

-It´s not that Al, im just afraid of what I feel, I don't know if this is correct.

-Correct for who? We don't need to give anyone any explanation

- I do, my mom would not be very excited if I arrive one day and I say "Hi mom do you remember Alex? Yeah my Best Friend well now im dating her"

-She doesn't need to know, in fact anyone need to know but us.

- Al, im not sure about this or about anything in my life and you know that, please don't, just don't.

-Ok Pips, I wont ask you to be my girlfriend if you don't want to but please promise me you are not going to see Larry again, at least not on a Date, it really breaks my heart.

- I can't promise you anything Al.

-Please Pips, just that.

- Ok Al, if that makes you feel better I wont.

I didn't know what to think at that time, I mean Alex is my best friend I don't wanna lose her and if things don't go the way we want them to we could lose everything and that's something she hasn't consider or maybe she doesn't care. I wasn't really exited about the event anymore; well I was but not as much as 10 minutes before when Alex wasn't asking about Larry or about us. I have to say that im happy she feels the same way I do but now it's more complicated.

When we arrived to Times Square the place was crowded, full of lovers, friends and loners, full of all kind of people with different hopes and dreams, with different expectations but with one thing in common, we all wanted to see the sphere coming down at midnight and we all wanted a midnight kiss, the very first kiss of the new year. I saw Alex´s face when we arrived she was really exited and I think everything was as she imagined it would be, lots of people, her best friend and just the feeling of joy.

The night passed really quickly and my many great bands and artists performed that night, many of my favorite bands and a few of hers and when we realized it was 11:45, just fifteen minutes to start over, to write a new page on a new book, a new year filled with hope and filled with expectation for us, we didn't know what was going to happen when we get back to school or when we went to college, I was accepted to NYU and Alex wants to come with me but she hasn't received any answer yet, I just hopped it would be a great year for both of us.

The clock was announcing 11: 55, just five minutes, only five more minutes of this year, it really amazes me how time goes by and I think Alex too, it met her four months ago and now look at us, we are best friends and star crossed lovers. I held Alex´s hand I wanted to feel her, I wanted her to feel me because it was just us, only Alex and me for the rest of the year, only Alex and me to start over, it was our choice and I hope we have taken the right one, now we only had one minute left to forget about the past, just one minute.

-Pips you know we only have one minute of this shitty year right, and well I wanted to ask you something.

-Yes Al tell me.

-Did Larry kissed you on that date?

- Al, please don't start again and yes he did.

-Oh that's great because I know we wont ever make you feel the way you are going to feel with me and I'm going to prove you that.

After she said that I heard people screaming 5…4…3…2…1… and then she kissed me, right on the lips, it was definitely the best kiss of my life, her soft lips were against my lips, her hands were touching my sides, coming their way up to my face, she held my thigh, I just closed my eyes and enjoyed that kiss, my very first New Year´s kiss. She was right Larry could never make me feel that way, not even if he tried as has as he could, it was Alex, just my little Alex, she was the one for me.


	11. Chapter 11: Next morning

Hi guys sorry to keep you waiting but i had a crazy weekend and i couldn't fin the time to write this chapter, i´ve been receiving lots of e-mails about you guys following the story and i want you to know that i really appreciate that, you are the best, and i could really use more reviews so i could know if you are liking the story or if you want me to add something. I have to apology for all my spelling and grammar mistakes i know sometimes you find funny words of bad writing and i have to say that i´m really working on it its just that sometimes Word fools me but i promise i´ll check that, well thanks again for reading and let me know if you like it.

Chapter 11: Next morning.

Larry´s kiss was nothing compared to Alex´s and I have to admit that she is a great kisser but after she kissed me things were a little awkward, she tried to kiss me again but I pushed her back; she is a great kisser and I felt really special when she kissed me but that doesn't mean we are going to be an item or something like that, I'm still confused or at least I know I don't want to admit for the moment that I am in love with Alex Vause, its better for us that way. I know it sounds selfish but it's for the best I promise.

When all the party and excitement was finally over we went our way to Alex´s house, she was a little weird that night and its comprehensible because she kissed me but I was hoping that it wouldn't cause any trouble between us. I tried to talk to her about that but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, her eyes were filled with hope and joy as if a new door in her was about to open and I knew in my heart I felt the same way but one of us had to keep her feet on the ground.

I told her I wanted to talk to her about our little incident at times square but she told me that she rather not, at least not for the moment, she wanted to spend the rest of the night as happy as she could. I new she thought we were going to be something more than just friends but I wasn't really sure about that, I didn't want to change all my life just for a beautiful girl.

We both slept in her bed, just like every time we spend the night together but this time it was a little different, considering the kiss and our previous talk about feelings and that kind of shit I felt really weird sleeping with Alex, I just felt that it wasn't right. She was a little drunk, when we arrived she opened a drawer in which she hided some vodka and she drank it all, apparently she wasn't as cool about my temporary rejection as I thought she was. After she drank all that vodka she was really drunk, she was acting like a fool, she was saying stupid things that only she understood and she was talking about having a puppy or something like that. I tried to calm her down but it was impossible, she wanted me to hug her as we sleep and I actually liked that but not for this night.

-Al, calm down please, your mom is going to kill you if she finds out you are drunk.

-As I told you Pips I don't care about public opinion or even my mom´s opinion I just want to live my life the way I want to.

-Alex Vause stop this now, you are hurting yourself, please just sleep for a while, we will talk tomorrow morning.

-Pips I don't want to talk, I know what you are gonna say soy please stop with this.

-How could you possibly know what im gonna say if not even I know what im gonna say?

-Because I know you Pips, I fucking know you like the back of my hand.

-Stop saying stupid things and lets just sleep.

-Pips I'm not and idiot and I'm not that drunk, but ok lets sleep.

-Thanks Al.

- Come be my little spoon?

- No Al, not now.

-Please pips.

-Al please don't.

- But Pips I know how much you love when I hug you.

-Yes I do but not for tonight.

She fall asleep and I kept thinking for a while, then I turned off the light and went to sleep, things were strange between us, something changed definitely but I wasn't sure if I liked the change or not. The next morning Alex woke up on a terrible mood, she had the worst headache of her life and she had nauseas, I felt pity for her because I know how was she feeling but I couldn't do anything to help her. I wanted to talk to her about last night but she wasn't comfortable with the idea but I knew that it if it wasn't today we were never going to talk.

-Al, I think it's important for us to talk, in order to make this right.

-And exactly what you are gonna tell me pips, that you don't want me the way I want you to, that you don't love me and that you wanna go separate ways?

-No Al, of course not, you are my best friend and I love you, I do love you the way you love me but I'm just fucking afraid and I feel sad because you don't fucking understand that, you want me to change all my life in one day just for you, you don't fucking get that I am fucking afraid of what I feel, of what my mom may think, of what society may think and im afraid we wont end right and I'll lose you.

- You wont lose me Piper and I fucking understand that you are afraid and I am fucking afraid too, I am a person you idiot I do have feelings and you don't fucking consider my feelings, I love you and I'm willing to take any risk for you.

- Al don't you think we are going to fast? We haven't even gone to a real date, we haven't talked about our feelings in a non-aggressive way, and we haven't really taken our time to discuss this.

-Pips I don't need that, I don't need dates or talks to let you know I love you, I don't need any of that to be sure about my feelings because deep inside I know you are the one for me and I know you feel the same but you don't want to admit it, you give me all the rush I need in my life Pips, you give me peace, security and you make me feel like myself.

-Al that is a lot to process, I wont say that you don't make me feel all that because I would be lying but as I said this is too much for me now.

- So what do you propose?

- I think that the best for us is to take this slow, to go un dates, to talk and all that, just for me to process this in the best way, and after a few weeks we can talk about this again and I will tell you how I feel.

- Ok is that's what you want. Lets do it your way.

I was really happy when she accepted; I think we are doing the right thing for both so that we wont get hurt. I love that woman and I feel happy when I'm with her, I know she is the right for me but I just want to make things right this time.


	12. Chapter 12: Back to the 50 s

Hi guys thanks so much for taking your time to read this story, thanks for all your critics and reviews and i hope you like it, please keep sending me reviews because thats the only way for me to know if you like the story or if i should change some stuff, you are amazing and i promise i will update soon.

Chapter 12: Back to the 50´s.

We had only few days left before going back to school, before having to deal with all the shit people say and before having homework, responsibilities and all that crap; I mean its fun to work with people and I like having my "friends" with me but I was hopping I had more time to spend with Alex you know now that we are on probation time or something like that. I know it's not easy to explain because I don't really now the nature of our relationship but we have enough time to figure it out.

As far as I recall we agreed on hanging out and getting to know each other more before starting something more formal but I think Alex ignored most of that and asked me out on a date. At first I thought it was a bad idea but then I realized that could really be fun and we could get to know each other better on a date.

Apparently she borrowed her mom's car and picked me up at 7, I asked for permission to stay at her place and my mom agreed, I was afraid that when she arrive she could tell my mom about our attempt to do everything work for us but thanks god she didn't. She never told me where we were going but I hoped it wasn't to the movies, I wasn't on the mood for a movie, I wanted something more private and relaxed but I know Alex, she likes the rush and danger, big emotions and a lot of fun.

She took me to Brooklyn it was a really old building, a little damaged in the outsides, at first I thought it was a joke so I laughed but she seemed surprised, I couldn't understand why until she explained where were we. After that I felt like a fool and I was exited to go inside.

You don't really know where are we right?

Nope Al, I don't. Could you explain me?

Well first I have to say that I always wanted my first date to be here, I have a lot of good memories here, this is a bowling place; my grandfather used to bring me here for my birthday, it was long ago but it means a lot to me.

Sorry Al I didn't know.

Don't worry Pips; if you don't like it here we can go somewhere else.

No Al, I don't wanna go anywhere else, I really want to know more about this place and I would love if you told me some stories from when you used to come with your grandpa.

Yeah Pips, that's why I brought you here, I want to share this with you because it's so important to me and you are really important to me, I hope you like it.

I know I'll love it

I really wanted to go inside that place, it looked crappy from the outside but if it meant that much to Alex I new I needed to go there and do my best to make Alex happy, I really loved that she shared that place and those memories to me, you know Alex´s grandpa was a soldier, he retired before Alex was born but she remembers seeing pictures of his grandpa in battlefields and surrounded by other soldiers, I don't know the terms at the army but he was about to be a general when we he was forced to retire, apparently some other guy wanted his position and the other guy had powerful friends that fucked things for Alex´s grandpa.

When we entered the place I found out that it wasn't as I imagine it would be, I imagined old people to be bowling but in fact it was cool it was like a 50´s dinning mixed up with a vintage-bowling place. They served the most delicious burgers and milkshakes from all New York and they played classic rock music, not like heavy metal or some shit like that, it was actually classic rock music that was great, it was like going back in time and living at the 50´s.

Alex seemed really happy when we entered the place, se had booked a table and bowling lime for us because if you didn't know in that place you bowled meanwhile you were eating, and apparently that was the table that her grandpa booked for them in those days, the place wasn't from the 50´s it was built like 15 years ago but it seemed really authentic, at least for me. When our waitress arrived Alex ordered for both of us, I though it was a little all fashioned but her choices were great and as we were on an old themed place I though it was ok, she orders cheeseburgers, French fries and chocolate milkshakes, it was really delicious, it was like being at Johnny Rockets and being bowling at the same time.

I suck at bowling but I think Alex was letting me win, its cute but I like obstacles and difficulties they make me feel smarter. The rest of the night was amazing, we had a lot of fun, we talked a lot and she told me some funny stories about her family and I just listened to her, captivated by her beauty I was left speechless, she had me and she knew it but she didn't abuse it. She held my hand as she used to long before our kiss, she kissed me in the cheek several times and I felt complete, as if all the years waiting for the one were really making sense. We left the place at 11 pm, we were tired and it was raining but we both knew it was an amazing night, one of the bests of my life and definitely the best date ever, I wish I could do something like that for her, she really surprised me.


	13. Chapter 13: My world

Hi guys i hope you like this chapter please give me your reviews and comments and let me know if you like it.

Chapter 13: My world.

When we arrived to Alex´s place I was really happy, I loved the date and I loved Alex all that night in fact I love her everyday, I love staying at her place, her mom is a great person and so fun to be with, I feel home. I was thinking in how much that place meant for her and now for me and everything she shared with me and it makes it better, I want to do something like that for her. My mom was picking me up until Sunday morning so I had the rest of the night and the next morning to think about something for us.

I didn't have any place like that, I don't have a lot of family anecdotes or special memories because before my dad died we didn't care that much about all that, it was after he died that we realized we needed to have memorable things and places to remember in difficult times. But I had an idea, the place that made me the happier person in the entire world was one of the fancy restaurants down Manhattan its on the 7th Av. The place is called Rubby Tuesday, it was the last place in which I had a family meal, lung before my father died and before my brother left us for studding abroad. We used to go once a month before my father died, his office was two blocks from there and when my mom wanted to have dinner with him and shit went wrong at his work he took us there so after dinner he could return to his office. It wasn't a happy place just like Alex had with his grandpa but at Rubby Tuesday I had a family, we were fighting and all that but we were together.

I knew Alex wouldn't want to go because it's a little expensive but I wasn't going to let her pay, as she did tonight, you know I hate when people pays stuff for me, like dinner or presents, I just don't like it but Alex really insisted on that, so I'm going to apply the same thing to her and I'm going to invite her to dinner. I´m going to ask her to wear the sexiest dress she has and tomorrow morning I'll go shopping for my outfit. For now im just gonna sped the rest of the night cuddling with Alex and watching a movie or something like that you know and when we sleep I promise I will be her little spoon.

The next morning was just as any other morning in which I stay at Alex´s place, I cook breakfast while she plays videogames or watches a movie, then we both eat an cuddle for a while until we decide what to do in the evening, after we ate breakfast I asked her to come with me to the mall so I could buy my outfit for dinner but she wasn't really exited about that idea so I called Polly and went shopping with her while Alex slept for an other while.

-Al, can you come with me to the mall please?

-Pips you know I fucking hate shopping, is that really necessary?

-Well no, its not that necessary but I don't wanna go alone.

-Well you can call some of you friends or something like that.

- I guess I could ask Polly.

- Thanks Pips, and when you return we can do something fun.

- Well All, I actually have a surprise for you so please when I come back I want you to be dressed as sexy and classy as you can because im taking you to dinner.

-No, there it no way I'm doing that.

-You have to.

After I sad that I left, I didn't want to give her a chance to convince me not to take her there, so I decided to make it official, before going to Macys I asked Polly to met me at Rubby Tuesdays so I could make a reservation for two and left the half of the count payed. After that we went to the mall, Polly is a great shopper so she showed me some incredible dresses and shoes that I could totally wear tonight. We went to the saloon to get my hair done and after a few hours she drove me back to Alex´s place, Polly thought I was dating a boy because I never told her that I was taking Alex on a date.

When I arrived to Alex´s house she was wearing a black dress that her mom borrowed her, it was tight and accentuated her body shape, she looked so damn sexy in that dress, she was wearing a pearl necklace and high heels, I thought she was a movie star or something like that, she wasn't herself but she was gorgeous. I was wearing a blue skirt and a white t-shirt with a golden necklace and white heels. I asked if she could drive her moms car and take us to the place we were going to have dinner and she said yes. She grabbed the keys and we went to the garage to pick Alex´s mom´s car.

-You look so sexy Alex.

-Don't start with that shit again Pips, please don't.

-I´m just saying the truth, you look gorgeous tonight.

-I guess so but thanks, and well my cutie pie you look amazing tonight.

-Thanks Al

She drove to Rubby Tuesdays and the ballet took her car, when we entered the place the captain was waiting for us, he showed us our table and left a bottle of champagne in the cooler next to me, Alex seemed a little uncomfortable but after a few minutes she relaxed, our waiter arrived and served us a glass of champagne, he brought us the menu and he said he would return in a few minutes. When he came back he suggested the Lamb and the salmon, I said I would like some lamb but Alex asked for a salad, apparently she wasn't that hungry that night. We talked a lot and I told her my stories with my father, I told her many things about my family and she just listened, like I did yesterday with her. We ordered the most famous desert of that place that is chocolate cake covered with chocolate ice-cream and chocolate mousse, it was really delicious and I really enjoyed being with Alex, it was as I expected my first date to be.

She wanted to pay but I refused that, it was my gift to her and I think she liked that night the same way I did, she drove back to her house and we went to the roof, I wanted to see the night sky and the moon for a while. She brought us some beer and she started smoking a few cigarettes while we talked. I felt incredible that night and I wished it never ended.


	14. Chapter 14: Worldwide weekend

Hi guys this is the chapter that some of you were looking for, its really interesting and fun and well it wasn't that easy to write, i tried not to be explicit so its not really detailed because i´m trying to do a very easy to reed story and well i hope you like it, please give me more reviews and comments, as you may see i really take them in consideration. And before i forget chapter one was updated recently with the version my friend Ximena Senties sent me, its the same story but with less grammar and spelling mistakes its the corrected version so if you wanna check it out it would be amazing, love you guys and thanks for reading.

Chapter 14: Worldwide weekend.

We went out a few more times and everything was perfect, she was as incredible as she normally is and I tried to be everything she wanted me to be, after thinking a lot about us and about our lovely dates and I thought it was the time to move on and be something more, I knew she wanted to start a more formal relationship so I decided to talk to her about that and do everything right. I knew she would be happy about that so I planned a surprise.

It was our last weekend before going back to school, I asked my mom if she could stay at my grandmas house because I wanted to throw a party, well I told her that but the truth is that I wanted to surprise Alex with a very special night. She agreed and she left me some money in the morning and left to my grandmas house, before leaving she asked me if Alex was staying the whole weekend and I told her she was, she smiled and told me she knew I was going to be safe and she left.

I told Alex I was throwing a party and I needed her to be my company, she wasn't really existed about it but she said yes. I told her my mom wanted her to stay the whole weekend so that she knew I would be safe and she laughed. " I am the one she should be concerned about, but if she wants me to stay I will." she said then I laughed and kissed her.

-I love you Al, I really do.

-I know you do but tell me who wouldn't? I am so charming and good-looking.

-Oh you are so vane.

-I was kidding I love you too, I love you more than you could ever imagine.

I blushed when she said that, then asked her to go to the market to buy some groceries for "the party" I gave her a list of thing I knew she wouldn't find easy but I wanted her to be away for a while so I could prepare the surprise. When she looked at the list she was a little confused but she said it was ok.

-So this is the list Al, please don't come home until you have everything.

-Are you crazy Pipes? Where in the world I'm going to find dried seaweed, sushi rice, rice vinegar and sake?

-Honey that mythical place its called a Japanese market, or Asian market.

- I know, I'm not an idiot but I'll have to drive half an our to the Asian town.

-Could you do it for me Al? Please?

- Ok but for the record you could have bought sushi anywhere and your guests would have loved it the same was as a home made sushi.

- Shut up and go. I love you.

I hoped she wasn't mad at me for making her drive a lot but it was going to be worth it, I wanted to prepare a really special date, I was going to decorate the kitchen like a local Japanese restaurant, the living room was going to be like some Morocco palace with all those carpets and fabric everywhere and my room was going to be like Paris, with all that romance and love everywhere, with all that sexiness and all the perfume in the air. For the kitchen I used one of my mothers Japanese tables that she brought the last time she traveled to Asia, we never use it so its on the basement, for the living room I used all the fabric I stored for many wears, an old camping tent and many pillows that my brother left here. And for my room I left the best part, my mom bought me long ago some red satin sheets but I never used them because I thought it was too much for me but for tonight they were perfect, I also prepared a bottle of champagne with two glasses next to the bed that was decorated with a light satin veil.

I was planning that we could make the sushi together so before she arrived I prepared all the ingredients that we needed that weren't on her list, I heated some water for the seaweed and something for the rice, when she arrived and left the groceries at the kitchen she was a little surprised and confused than I explained to her that I lied about the party and reveled my truth purpose. She was really happy that I wasn't throwing a party and she really loved the surprise and after talking for a little while we started preparing our romantic dinner.

Cooking has never been my best, im not like my mom that can cook everything but we did our best and the sushi wasn't that bad, we sat next to that little Japanese table and ate our sushi, we drank some sake and enjoyed each others company, then we moved to the living room; when she saw it like that she thought it was a dream or something, I think she really enjoyed it. We spent most of the evening cuddling at the living room while watching romantic movies, then I though it was the time to tell Alex what I felt about us.

-Al baby, I need to talk to you for a minute

- Now honey? We are in the middle of your favorite movie.

-Yes I know but this is important.

-Ok baby shoot it.

-Well I want to talk about us, but I don't want to talk here, follow me.

She stood up and followed me to my bedroom we were standing outside my closed door, she was a little exited because she knew what was going to happen but she was trying to hide her excitement. I was a little nervous because this was a big step for me but I though that with Alex was just perfect.

-Well baby I was thinking a lot about us and believe me a lot and I think its time to move forward you know, like be something serious.

-Oh pipes I'm really happy, I knew you would give me a chance to prove you how much I love you.

-Well I hope you do it tonight and really hope you´ll do it just fine.

-What are you talking about baby?

Then I opened the door and she remained speechless, she wasn't prepared for that but she calmed down and glanced at me; we both knew it was the time for us to do that. She entered my room shyly, with that nervous look that I really love with her cute puppy eyes not knowing what to do or what to say. I love you Pips, she said, I do love you, then she started kissing me hardly, I followed her and kissed back. She went to the champagne and opened it, served the two glasses with that bubbling liquid, full of love and full of hope for us and we both drank it, she served again and we took a few zips until we finished it, I was starting to feel more relaxed and a little dizzy so I decided it was time, it was time to cross that pint of no return with my loved Alex.

We closed the door of my room and started kissing again, I could feel her hands all over my body, her lips on my neck whispering something, she took her t-shit off and I did the same, she took my pants off and after she took hers. We were there, just with our underwear and nothing could stop what was coming next. We laid on my bed and started kissing again then the inevitable came and there was no coming back, we crossed that point of no return in which we gave ourselves to pleasure and we surrender to our deepest desires.

The next morning I felt different, not like myself. I felt happy, I felt complete and I hoped Alex felt the same way I did, my mom wasn't going to be home until Sunday morning so we had the rest of the day to enjoy ourselves the way we did the last night and to be ourselves for another while because on Monday nothing was going to be the same. I love her, she loves me, and so nothing else matters


	15. Chapter 15: New student, new problem

Hi guys sorry for keep you waiting i was a little blocked and well i didn't have much time to write but i hope you enjoy this chapter, its a little different from the other ones, we introduce another character from OITNB our dear Nicky Nichols that its a girl that used to study at their school but then she moved out and well its interesting the way her return affects to their relationship, please give me your reviews and comments and i know you are going to ask me to take Nicky away but in a few episodes you are going to love her i promise. Thanks for reading and please give me your opinion about this chapter and about the story in general. Love you guys, you are the best.

Chapter 15: New student, new problem.

I hated my first day of class after the break, having to see do all these idiots again, trying to fit into society, forgetting their individuality and who they really are just belong to something that sucks, it makes me sad to think I was one those people and how much I wanted to go unnoticed, thanks god I met Alex and now I'm different. I always wondered where did she learned everything she knows about life, I mean its experience but somehow I think she met someone like her before and made her understand life in a different way.

All my classes were the same shit, stupid girls talking about how many times they got laid during the break or boys talked about how many chicks they fucked and shit like that, it was sick, everybody was talking about great parties, great sex and great nothing actually. I was anxiously waiting for lunch so that I could see Alex at the cafeteria, I wanted us to sneak out to the back yard to make out but destiny had something different prepared. I looked for Alex all over the place and I couldn't find her, I went to the front yard to see if she was smoking but she wasn't there and I started to worry about my little Al.

When I arrived to our English classroom I hoped to find her sitting on a chair waiting for me but it wasn't like that, she was sitting in the corner next to a weird girl, talking and laughing as if they were best friends, she didn't notice I was there so I sit on a different place, the class started and Mr. Stuart asked the girl next to Alex to introduce herself and she did, her name was Nicky Nichols she studied here before but her parents got divorced and she moved to Alaska the last year to live with her mother but now she is back. Apparently she knew Alex long before I did, I was a little jealous because she was going to take Al away from me and I didn't want that.

We spent the rest of the day like that, separated and without speaking. I have to admit that it was really sad, I wanted to cry so badly but I contained myself, my friend Polly invited me to have dinner with her, apparently Larry and John were planning to have dinner at Johnny Rockets with Polly and well she invited me, at first I though about Alex and how much she would hate hearing that I had dinner with Larry again but then I remembered that she fucking ignored me the whole day and how fucking heartbroken I was feeling and I didn't care about fucking Alex, I just wanted to have dinner with my friends. I was so fucking sad the whole day because of her, because she fucking ignored me and because she chose that weird girl over me, her girlfriend. I don't even know her friend and I already hate her and that sucks.

Dinner was lovely, it´s been ages since I hang out with my friends without Alex, I mean I love her, I really do but it´s nice to be with them, I think she felt the same way this morning that's the reason she totally ignored me or that´s what I want to think, I mean I felt bad when she ignored me and I am not ignoring her right now so its not the same right? What am i doing, I have to stop thinking about Alex Vause, she is not here and she hasn't even texted me or called me, that's not nice of her, you cant make a girl fall in love with you, make her your girlfriend, have sex with her just to ignore her the next Monday, that's not nice.

When I arrived home my mom told me Alex called like 5 times to see if I was home, that really stupid she fucking ignored me and now she is concerned, I really hate her, I love her but I fucking hate her, I'm not going to call her back, she doesn't fucking deserve it. My mom insists I do call her back but I don't fucking want to, she was mean to me this morning; she doesn't deserve me calling her back.

The next day was as awful as the day before, at the cafeteria I sat with my friends because Alex was god-knows where with god-knows who, she skipped English class and at the end of the period she arrived to the classroom, she looked so happy and she grabbed my hand as if never happened, I was upset and I refused to hold her hand, she was surprised and she looked at me in a different way.

-What's going on Piper?

- Oh fuck, are you really asking me that? You fucking know that I am mad at you.

- I didn't know but now that you mention it can you tell me why the fuck are you mad at me?

- You fucking ignored me yesterday; today you disappear at the cafeteria and you fucking skip English class the only hour we could be together, you are not the same, not since that weir friend of your arrived.

- I didn't ignore you, you chose to sit away from me and I called you, you mom said you were out; you were with Larry isn't it? But tell me, are you jealous Piper?

- Of Couse I am fucking jealous, you are supposed to be my fucking girlfriend and you are ignoring me, you are hanging out with some other girl rather than me, Alex what happed to you? You are not the same; you used to love spending time with me, now I don't really know if you care anymore.

- Piper I love you but I haven't seen Nicky in a while and we are just catching up, I promise tomorrow I'll be all yours but promise me that you are not going to see Larry again.

- I can't promise you that because I know you cant promise me that you wont see your friend Nicky again.

- It´s not the same Pipes and you know it.

- It is the same because whenever you are with that girl I feel the same way that you feel when I´m with Larry. I love you Al but it really hurts me the way you are acting, when I told you I loved you I was really afraid that something would go wrong and I guess I was right I think you prefer your friend Nicky and its ok, you met her before and you know her better than me just please tell me if you want to stop this before any of us get hurt.

-What are you talking about Pipes, I love you and if I have to stop seeing Nicky to prove you that I will because you are the most important thing in my life and I really want you to know that.

- I don't need you to stop seeing your friend, I just need you by my side when I need you, to hold my hand when I feel alone you know, just before she was here, you can see her whenever you are not with me; in your free periods or sometimes after school but I want to have our normal life Al, Friday movies, sleep overs at our places, spend the weekend together, you know just for us, now we are something real and I want time for us.

- I'll talk to her about this and I promise I will do anything you want Pipes but please just come with me and I'll introduce her to you.

- No Al, that is not going to happen, I don't want to meet her, I think its unnecessary and a little painful, so please don't make me do that.

- Ok Pipes I wont force you if you don't want that but I thought you would like to meet the woman that made me what I am now.

- Maybe other day Al but for the moment I'll pass.

She kissed me and held my hand for a while then the bell rang indicating our next period had started so I entered the classroom again and she left. I was really sad and terrified, I didn't want to lose my little Al, she is my world, my love and my everything I mean we fought a lot for us just to arrive to this point. I didn't want to think about that friend of hers anymore and I hoped Alex kept on her promise to be with me like we used to.


	16. Chapter 16: Miss Nicky Nichols

Hi guys sorry that i haven been really active and creative this days but i have been really busy preparing a surprise for my best friend thats coming home for a long trip he made. I really hope you like this chapter and i hope you like Nicky because she will be a huge part of the story, i´m not sure if i should include Lorna or not so i hope you can help me with that, please give me reviews and feedbacks you know i always read them and try to please you in everything i can. Love you and thanks for reading.

Chapter 16: Miss Nicky Nichols.

She kept her promise and the next day she didn't even mention Nicky´s name, at lunch we sat with my friends at the cafeteria and during English class she was next to me, without even looking for Nicky, she tried to converse with Polly and John but I knew she wasn't that happy, deep inside I knew that Nicky was also a great part in her life and that Nicky made her who she is, I have to admit that I wasn't happy neither, seeing my little Alex like that made me feel miserable, like an evil dictator trying to force his people to do something they really didn't want to do. I love Alex with all my heart and I have to say that Nicky made me feel really jealous and the idea of loosing Al made me feel terrified.

I tried to talk to Alex but it was hard for me, I wanted to have her with me and I really wanted her to be happy with me just with me but I guess with Nicky here it´s impossible. I guess we could share Alex, like a divorced couple sharing the kids you know, most days she would be with me and some others she could be with her so my little Al is happy. I told her my idea and she laughed, I don't know why, I was being serious, I want her in my life, I want her for me but I still want her to be happy with her friends.

She told me she loved me but she thought that was a very silly idea, she isn't used to that so she proposed another idea something more bearable for me, we could have lunch together everyday and she would be with Nicky at English class so they could talk for a while and the rest of the day she would be mine, sleepovers every weekend, dinner together some days, movie Fridays, everything that we used to before Nicky was here, I thought it was a great idea, at English class I would be with my friends and do our homework together like we used to before Alex was in my life. I thought it was a great idea until she put a condition in it, she wanted me to meet Nicky and she wanted us to have lunch with her once a week. I didn't want to have lunch with that girl, I didn't even want to meet her but Alex insisted and that was the condition to have her every evening just for me so I fucking agreed.

I wasn't really happy with that stupid idea anymore Nicky is not like the normal girls from school but she is not like Alex either she is weird in another way. She has crazy brown hair, well its kind of orangey brown hair, she is fucking pale, like an Amish or a shit like that, she has big brown eyes and a very creepy smile, she looks like a perv but it was Alex friend so I needed to accept that and tolerate her so my baby would be happy. Alex and I agreed to have lunch with her the next morning and I was really anxious, I wasn't really looking forward to be her friend but I hoped I like her because I would be spending some time with her from now on.

To be honest I was looking for an excuse to tell Alex that I could not have lunch with her friend but a promise is a promise and had to do my part to make things with Alex work. To be honest I think Nicky is not so bad, its just my jealousy playing tricks on my mind, she looks like a happy and fun chick that always do something to make you feel good if she sees you sad. I kind of like her a little and know I know why she is Alex´s friend. Apparently Alex was not always so tough and self-confidant, there was a time when she was just a little shy and scared girl, that's when she met Nicky, at a fight in her first year of high school when two girls were making fun of her appearance and her clothing, Nicky came and gave them a kick in their asses and from that moment they became friends. I wish I was as brave as Nicky; I could never do something like that.

But not everything is easy for Nicky, she admits that making friends is not her strong and neither romantic relationships; she has a crush on a girl called Lorna, she has a boyfriend or that's what she says to Nicky, she doesn't believe any of that crap and neither would I, that poor woman is always alone reading fashion and entertainment magazines, listening to music with her headphones, isolated from all reality; I don't understand what Nicky sees in Lorna, I mean she is very pretty but beauty is not everything. I´m glad to know that Nicky is not in love with Alex or something like that, although there are some attitudes and body language that I don't really like, they are over friendly and a little inviting but I guess that´s because of Nicky she is always flirting with everyone, even with me at lunch but in a friendly and playful way, nothing real just jokes.

Seeing them in English class didn't bother me and I wasn't jealous, I finally understood that they are good friends and that Nicky has helped Alex in many ways, there are things between them that I cant fully understand such as their fascination with the metal music and listening to bands that I don't even know, they both love to watch horror movies about murder and about strange curses that terrifies me, I think Alex enjoys certain things that I can not give to her and Nicky can. Alex told me that Nicky has a difficult life, his father is always away in business trips and her mother is a total nightmare, she is a control freak and is always making Nicky feel bad about pretty much everything, her mother only cares about their "perfect" lives and what society may think about their family, just like popular high school girls but in the real life and 40 years old.


	17. Chapter 17: New Friends

Hi guys sorry for abandon you again but i was having some troubles, i kind of inspired in myself for this chapter and i got inspired by a place a like to frequent with my friends that its called bulldog café with a cocktail that its called Bull, its really great, anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope you love all the characters, i think i´m including Lorna to the story, you know to be with Nicky and i would love to read your opinion about this and if i should include any other character you know, like Red or the latin crew or even Taystee and Poussey so please give me your reviews and comments so i can know what you want and like, thanks for reading I love you guys.

Chapter 17: New Friends.

As you know I love challenges but Alex has given me a great challenge, to become Nicky´s close friend, she is a really nice girl but not like the kind of girl I like to have as a close friend, not like Polly or Sarah or any of my other friends, she is really different. It all started a week ago, a day after we had lunch together, I told Alex I was doing everything to make her happy but I wanted the same of her, I told her I would love to see her being friend of Polly and Larry, mostly Larry as I know she hates him, they are a huge part of my life and I want them all to be happy together. She told me she would only do that if I became friend a close friend of Nicky and "the family" at first I thought she was talking about Nicky´s crazy family but apparently their group of friends its called the family. The most important members of the family are Red, a girl that used to study here but now it's at NYU, Lorna who is Nicky´s crush and my little Al.

I wondered why Al never mentioned them before but she told me that after Nicky left and Red entered NYU the family was dissolved but now that she is back everything its going to be as it was before and I was a little worried about that. Alex told me that they used to have lunch together and hang around some weekends but she promised me that she would do everything we agreed, unless I loved her friends and I wanted to do something different but I don't think that is going to happen.

We talked about our agreement and I told Alex we would have lunch with Nicky twice just while I get to know her well but she would have to have diner with my friends at least once a week so she could get to know them better. She wasn't happy, not happy at all but that was my condition so she had to do it, at first Larry felt intimidated by Alex who was always holding my hand but when we finally explained my friends that we were dating they seemed to be cool about it and they were happy that I was happy. Then we talked to Nicky and we told her that we were dating and se couldn't believe it, she said that I looked like a "normal straight blond girl" and then she congratulated Alex and told her she knew deep inside that she was a proud lesbian too. She seemed really happy, happier than my friends and well she started to make perv jokes and funny comments about strait girl going wild for the lesbian and shit like that, I really liked her reaction it was cool.

Nicky is a really cool girl, she has friends in the "underworld" that how she calls the poor side of Manhattan, where we can find cheap alcohol and cigarettes without any problem, there are also many bars and pubs that Al and Nicky used to frequent long time ago, they are not the place I would go but its not that bad. She told me that she wanted us to stay at her place this weekend and to sneak out to have son fun down the underworld and I said yes, I think Alex would love that and it will be fun.

I know this wasn't part of the agreement but its nice to do something new so we don't get bored. My mom was really happy with the idea of me having new friends so she lent me her car for the weekend and gave me a very generous amount of money for us to have fun, Alex´s mom was really happy that Nicky was back so she let Alex stay at her place and offered to pick us up but Alex told her it wasn't necessary because we had de car so she gave we extra money and coupons for discounts at Fridays, in case we wanted to go there. Nicky told her mother we were going to stay there and she seemed to be ok because she had to take a flight to Paris to meet some friends of her and his father was at DC doing some business.

They didn't told me that I was going to meet all the family that day but lucky I was properly dressed for the occasion, I was wearing my black tight skirt with a blue t-shirt and my black leather jacket, I thought it would be perfect for a weekend at the underworld, Alex was wearing black jeans and a red t-shit and Nicky was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a black jacket over it. We went to a pub called "The black pearl" that was kind of a badass pub filled with badass biker chicks and rude and rebel boys, it was really sexy, and apparently that´s the place that all the girls loved because they didn't ask for ID and it was really cheap. I saw a brunette coming toward us, big brown eyes, brown hair and red lips, very soft and white skin, very beautiful and I saw Nicky's face, the way she looked at her made me believe that it was Lorna Morello, she was really pretty but when she was properly dressed and out of school she was an astonishing beauty, she sat by Nicky´s side and waved hello to Alex and me; then an older girl arrived, she was tall, really tall with red hair and red lips, she looked like Russian or Nordic, a mixture between a Vikings and a Russian soldier, she was really stunning and beautiful, I started to feel like the ugly duck between them.

After a few drinks I confessed to them that I had never been drunk before and they all laughed even Alex and I felt like a fool but then they told me that we all have a first time and that was definitely going to be my first time. I wasn't as cool and beautiful as all of them but they treated me like if I was one of them, they are really nice people and this Red girl treats them as if they were her daughters, apparently that it's a Russian tradition that I will never understand, she is not as rich and accommodated as Nicky or me but her family has a good life and a good amount of money, they are the owners of an important food business called Neptune. Lorna and her family aren't that well accommodated, they don't have a lot of money as Alex but they live well.

The Black pearl pub was playing really good music, old 80´s rock with great bands like Guns and Roses and AC DC, bands I know and I like and apparently the girls like them too. I was drinking a very good cocktail that they serve of that place its called Death in the Afternoon and it is prepared with Champagne and a French liquor called Absinthe, apparently this cocktail its really strong because I saw Alex talking with Nicky about being worried about me because it has 70% of alcohol, it's a lot of alcohol in one drink but I was okay, I drank five of those and I was ok, Lorna took 4 and she started to feel dizzy. Alex was the designated driver that's why she just had a beer, Nicky drank a lot that night it was her 9th cocktail and she was still fine, I decided that I didn't want to get drunk without Alex being drunk so I stopped drinking. Lorna was pretty much fucked up when her mother called her; she said she was staying at Nicky's house so her mother relaxed and Red´s boyfriend picked her up at the pub.

It was 4 am and we decided it was time to leave, Alex drove us back to Nicky´s home, all the way Lorna Kept saying that she loved his boyfriend but Nicky was so adorable, they both were really drunk, they were hugging and holding hands, Nicky knew it wasn't right and Lorna just ignored the fact she had a boyfriend and kissed Nicky, we knew there was going to be trouble the next day but we decide to let things follow their natural course. When we arrived to Nicky's house Alex said she was staying with Nicky so she didn't fuck things more with Lorna but Nicky wasn't really drunk and she promised not to so anything stupid with Lorna so that Alex and I could have the rest of the night for us, at first I appreciated that because I was a little nervous that Nicky and Alex could do something overly friendly but then I realized Alex was right they shouldn't sleep together but Lorna didn't want to stay with me, she wanted to be with Nicky for some reason and we left then be together. Alex and I spent the rest of the night cuddling, kissing and enjoying ourselves, I really liked her friends, I have never had that much fun in my life before, I think we could hand around with them a little more often.


	18. Chapter 18: Makeover

Hi guys thianks for reading and for all your reviews, please give me more of your reviews and opinions and let me know if you like this new ideas im introducing to the story. This is a short chapter that will show a little more of the relationship that Alex is building with Nicky and how this will help her in the relationship she has with Alex.

Chapter 18: Makeover

I kept thinking about that night for a few days, I´ve never had so much fun with my friends, they prefer to go and have dinner at a fancy restaurant or throw a party at Larry´s house to get wasted but they would never go to a pub like the Black Pearl, its not like them and I don't see them at a place like that. I enjoyed a lot the night at the Black Pear but at some point I thought I didn't fit there, like if a was too girly for that place, after meeting all the girls and seeing how beautiful they look and how much they impress people when they arrive somewhere, I'm just not like them but I wish I was.

When I looked Alex that night all could think about was how beautiful she looked and how much I love her. I hate to admit that a few months ago my insecurity didn't let me see how much I enjoyed spending time with Alex and how incredible she is, I think if we had this opportunity before things may have been something different or better. I wanted to do something to be more like her and her friends you know kind of a makeover but I couldn't do it by myself I've always been such a nice sweet girl and my mom was the same, we both wanted to be different and somehow I found the courage to tell her the truth; I told her I wanted to have a makeover to impress Alex, she was surprised because she couldn't get the idea of me wanting to impress my best friend but then I revealed her what we were, she was a little shocked because she could never imagine her little girl being in love with a girl but she told me that deep inside her she knew that we were together.

I tried to talk to Polly about my makeover but she couldn't help me either, I mean she is more feminine than I am and I was looking for a badass biker chick look, then I realized that I could ask Nicky for a little help with the makeover to make my life a little easier. She asked me what I was prepared to do and how I wanted to look and I told her that I wanted to be a little more badass, new clothes; new haircut and I don't know new music and attitude, she couldn't believe that I wanted to do that but it's a little more complicated that what I can explain.

We went to the mall and she took me to all her friends' favorite stores and I just freaked out, I am used to wear pink and white clothes, nice skirts and blouses, some cute dresses but most important I don't like jeans or at least no blue jeans, I tried some leather skirts and black tight jeans, I bought a lot of clothes that I'm not sure I'm actually going to wear but as Nicky told me I'll only wear this clothes when I go out at night with the girls or when I go on a date with Alex, at school we are all different I could still wear all my girly clothes but at our nights out I would be the new version of me. We went to the saloon and the girl that usually does my hair, Sophia, was really happy that I wanted to chance my old and boring haircut, I like my hair long and straight, no waves, no curls, no layers, no nothing. I am naturally blond which is an advantage because I don't have to dye it, I really like my hair color and I want to keep it, Sophia made some waves to my hair and cut it in a different way and well I liked the result it made me feel sexier.

It was a really fun day with Nicky and I really appreciated the fact that she was helping me, I wasn't doing any sudden change and it was nice because it was being easier that way until she mentioned the make up issue. I don't use that much make up, I just use mascara, lip-gloss and occasionally blush but that's it, she said that the real trick to transform a sweet lady into a badass chick its in the eye makeup, dark and heavy eyeliner will transform my blue sweet eyes into badass blue eyes and some red lipstick will make me feel and look sexier.

It´s been a lot to deal with but Nick really makes this easier, I really judged her wrong the first day she arrived school; she is one of the greatest and sweetest persons I've ever met, she has been to a lot in her life and the way she had overcome all those problems and heavy situations it´s really fine, she is a strong and independent woman that knows what she wants and she is not afraid to be successful, her only problem its her mother, she always makes feel like trash and she is not, I mean she is rebel and reckless but in the good way, she is always responsible and she knows how to deal with all the crap she has, when she talks about her family I can see some sadness In her eyes and I wish I could do anything to help her, she has really made me feel part of the group you know, she is a great friend.

You know Nichols, Alex was right you are an amazing person.

Please don't start Chapman, I don't really like this cheesy moments, you are a good girl and you are really good for Alex, don't fucking ruin that.

I promise I wont, you know Nicky, the first day I was really jealous of you, I though that Alex and you had a past, you know as a couple.

No, never… she is one of my best friends and we play like that but she is not for me, I like to ruin my life falling in love with straight girls, its complicated.

You know at first I was afraid of loving Alex, I couldn't imagine my life with people talking at my back and I was afraid of my own feelings but she was always there, she was always sure of her feelings and she never hesitate.

She is like that you know, when she is sure of something no one will make her change her mind and if she saw something in you its because you are really worth it, don't blow things with her she is amazing when you get to know her. You know Chapman, she loves you and sometimes she thinks that you are too much for her and I know you don't feel superior or any shit like that but she feels like she doesn't have anything to offer.

I don't need her to give me anything, I just want her to be happy with me and I just want to make her happy and I want to make sure she has everything she want from me, I can give her anything she wants and I really don't want her to feel that way because she is everything I need and everything I want because I love her.

I know you do and she knows it too, this makeover it's a great way to show her that you care about her needs and that you really want to please her and that you are able to do new things and different things for her.

The rest of the evening was pretty much the same, we talked, we shopped and we had dinner together, she is more than I expected and I was happy I have friends like her in my life but mostly I was happy to love Alex that much and to know that I could do everything for her, she loves me and I fucking love her, its everything I need to know to be completely happy.


	19. Chapter 19: Evening with my mother

Hi guys i hope you like this chapter, give me your reviews and feedbacks please. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 19: Evening with my mother.

When I got home my mother was waiting for me, to be honest she looked a little worried, I think that to know your little girl is in a relationship with her best friend is not something easy to deal with but I know she cares about me and it's hard to understand that someone you thought you knew well its something different that you thought she was and it is difficult to accept that difference. I know she loves me and that she cares about me but she needs to understand that I love her a lot.

-Hi mom, are you ok?

- Hi Piper, I want to talk to you about something.

- What's wrong mom?

- No, it's just that I am a little worried about you and about what you told me earlier. Are you ok Piper?

-Yes mom I am, I want you to know that Alex didn't pushed me to do this I chose to love her and I chose to be with her.

- Are you sure you want this Piper?

-Yes mom I am, it wasn't easy you know, I was always worried about what you thought about me if you find out and I thought you wouldn't let me be with her anymore that's why I didn't told you this before.

- You know I'll always be right behind you baby and I wont stop you from being with Alex if that's what you want.

- I know you wont let her stay here on weekends.

- Of course I'll let her be here, she is like family to me and I trust you, both of you, I know you´ll do the right thing.

- I love you mom, you are the best and I love you so much.

- I love you too baby, I want to talk to Alex, I want to know what she feels.

-She doesn't know I told you but I think I can bring her here tomorrow after school.

-Yeah that would be great.

I wasn't really sure about how I was going to tell Alex that my mom knew about us but when I told her she seemed really happy, she was worried about my mom mad at her because she was with her baby but when I told her about what she said and about how she talked to me Alex was relieved. I told her that my mom wanted to talk to her about us and about everything and she was really nervous but she accepted to have dinner with us, she likes my mom she thinks that she is a cool mom that really takes care about her children and when she is with my mom she always act properly, she doesn't say bad words, she never arrives late, she acts like the perfect girl and my mom likes that because she says that Alex knows how to be polite and proper, she values the same things my mom does.

We went home after school and my mom was preparing dinner, I told Alex to stay with my mom and I ran to my room and hide all the clothes that I bought with Nicky, at school I used the same hairstyle I had and I was only going to change it whenever I was on a date or something. When I was in my room I could her my mom talking to Alex, I was a little frighten about what she could tell her but then I decided to ignore all that.

Hi Mrs. Chapman.

Hi Alex, I want to talk to you for a minute.

Yeah sure Mrs. Chapman, I guess it's the right thing to do.

Well I know that Piper and you are together as a couple and I just want to welcome you to this family, you have always been like a daughter to me but now its official.

Thanks Mrs. Chapman I promise I'll keep Piper safe, I really love her, at first she was afraid about what you would think if you found out but I always knew you would understand this.

I do and you know I lover her with all my heart and that she is everything to me so I wanted to ask you to keep her safe, to take care about her and you know make her happy. You know I trust you and you can stay here like you used to and she can stay at your place as well, you are still best friends and that it's really important.

Thank you for this Mrs. Chapman this means a lot to Piper and to me, I will always do the best for her, I'm trying to befriend with Polly and all her other friends and I introduced her to Nicky and all of my friends, I want to make things right for her.

I know you do Alex and that's why I like you that much, because I know that with you she is safe.

When I came back they were talking and it was funny because I heard what they were talking about and that made me love them even more than I already did. My mom finished dinner and we ate a lot, she prepared salad and chicken with marinara sauce and my favorite desert, chocolate cheesecake with strawberry sauce, it was really delicious.

We spent the rest of the evening watching movies at the living room and eating popcorns and ice cream; fortunately we didn't have homework that day and we enjoyed a lot being with my mom, it was really funny. We watched one of my moms favorite movies called 10 things I hate about you, its really romantic in the end and the guy is really handsome, then she told us stories from her days in High school and all crazy things she did when she was young, I never heard before those things about my mom but she was a really rebel girl.

My mom was everything I want to be, she is really beautiful but she was prettier that time, she was cheerleader and she dated the quarterback of the football team, she was the most popular girl but she wasn't like all of the other girls, she was really intelligent, she has the highest grades of her generation. She was a superstar she always wore fancy clothes and pretty dresses; she was a total rock star and I always wanted to be like her.

Alex´s mom picked her up before nine, she looked really tired but happy, my mom told her to stay for a while but she said she couldn't, she had to hurry or she would be late for her other job. Alex´s mom it's a nice woman, she really loves Alex and she would to everything to make her happy and to give her everything she needs; Alex really loves her mother and they have a really good relationship. Once she left my mom talked to me again and she told me that Alex was a really good girl and that she was happy I was with her, she was sure she was going to make me feel happy.


	20. Chapter 20: Sexy weekend

Hi guys i hope you enjoy this chapter, i really read all of your reviews and i´m trying to please you as much as i can. Please give me more reviews and feedbacks i really want to know if you are enjoying the story as much as i am doing, love you and thanks for reading.

Chapter 20: Sexy weekend.

I wanted to show Alex the new and sexier version of me so I told her it was going to be girls weekend, I told her how much I loved spending time with her friends and that I wanted to repeat that moment, she looked shocked but completely happy about the idea so she looked up for Nicky to tell her the plans for this weekend and she seemed pretty surprised too, I guess she thought I was being serious about doing everything I needed to in order to make my girl happy. We were staying at her place as usual and we were going to be at the black pearl again; I convinced my mom of lending me the car again so we could move easier. I asked Nicky to be the designated driver this time so I could get Alex drunk and get drunk myself too, as surprising as it may sound she didn't have any objection with that and she was happy I asked her to.

I told the girls I would pick some stuff from my home and then I would pick them up from Nicky´s place and drive all the way to the black pearl, there we would meet Red and Lorna that are coming together. I was wearing a new black tight leather skirt with some high heel boots and a purple t-shirt that showed a lot of my skin, I combed my hair and made those waves Sophia recommended me to do, I used a lot of eye makeup just like Nicky told me to and I was wearing red lipstick that I bought the other day. When I arrived to the black pearl Alex didn't recognize me and I wasn't sure if I should feel happy or sad about that but when I came near to her I saw the way she looked at me, she had never looked at me like that and I was really touched, she made me feel beautiful with the way she looked at me.

When I arrived to the table I could see the girls faces, they were astonished, they couldn't believe it was me, and after a lot of jokes and complements of all the other girls I finally heard something coming out of Alex´s mouth. Her eyes were shining like two big stars, her hear was beating faster than ever and she was breathless, speechless but she was exaggerating all the girls looked pretty that night, way better than me.

-Pipes, baby you look amazing tonight, there are no words to describe how beautiful you look.

-Al I don't look that good, I mean look at you, look at Lorna or Red, look at Nicky, they all look amazingly beautiful, I'm nothing compared to you baby and I´ll never be.

-Pipes don't talk about you in that way, you look amazing tonight, better than any other girl in this room, to me you are the most beautiful and sexy girl of the whole planet and I love you more than anything or anyone and I want you to know that.

- I wanted to be the girl you want me to and I want to make you happy because you are everything I want and everything I need, I just thought that if I looked as sexy and badass as all of your friends you would like me more.

- I like you just the way you are but if it means anything I thing you can really pull this Badass biker chick look, it really fits you and this is definitely making me happy.

- I love you Alex, I would do everything for you

- I know Pipes and I would do the same for you, I love you with all my heart you know?

We started drinking a few beers and after we had some we thought we could sneak into the bathroom to do what we know best. We were a little drunk and as hard as it sounds we were a little horny too, we went to the bathroom and we decided to give up to the pleasure and surrender to our deepest desires. We started kissing and hugging, I could feel her hand moving all over my legs and shoulders, her lips were kissing my neck and chest, I entered in an ecstasies mood all I wanted was to rip her clothes off and take her right there but apparently she did that for me.

I felt her hands down my sides, I felt her touch all over my body, I felt like every second I belonged to her and I gave myself to her in a unique way. I felt the way her hands moved towards my chest and how she touched my boobs, I felt her soft hands all over my body coming their way up to the area between my legs started feeling warm and weird, then the real action started, she played with my body as she wanted, she did everything he wanted and gave me everything I wanted.

We returned to the table and the girls were acting normally, as if they really ignored what we did in the bathroom, I'm sure they knew but it was their way to tell us that they really respected our relationship and us. Nicky was a little sad and bored because Lorna was ignoring her with red so when we returned she asked us if we could leave already, she was really tired and she wasn't having a lot of fun; Lorna was going to stay with us at Nick's House and Red asked us to drive her to the dorms where she was staying, apparently she and her boyfriend were having some trouble. As soon as we left Red in the dorms Lorna took the front seat next to Nicky and Alex and I moved to the back seat and we started making out, Lorna held Nicky's right hand and looked at her for a while and then she told her something we didn't hear and after that she kissed her cheek, i saw a few tears coming out of Nicky's eyes and Lorna tried to make her calm down but she couldn't, then we arrived to Nicky´s house and went to sleep, we were worried about Nicky but she told us she would be ok.


	21. Chapter 21: Trouble in paradise

Hi guys sorry for abandoning you i´ve been really busy but i promise i´ll update this really soon, this is a short chapter but an interesting one because it talks about the problems that Nicky and Lorna had at the black pearl and how that affects the entire group, i wish you like this chapter and i want to know if you want more about their story so please give me your feedback's and reviews and thanks a lot for reading, i love you.

Chapter 21: Trouble in paradise

Everything seemed fine that night, Alex and I slept together at the guest´s room and Nicky shared room with Lorna, when we arrived to Nicky´s house she had tears in her eyes and she was avoiding Lorna that was a little drunk, she didn't want to talk to Alex or me and she ran to her bedroom and locked the door for an hour. Lorna was waiting outside the room, knocking on the door willing to know if Nicky was ok but she didn't answer, making the poor Lorna feel even worst, we didn't want to ask Lorna about what happened between them earlier because we wanted to respect their privacy.

Nicky opened the door and she was a little more calmed, that made me feel better and as we were really tired Alex and I decided to go to sleep, that was a great night for us, we made love two times that night and well that made me feel really special, that made me feel incredible. The next morning was a little awkward because we knew that Nicky and Lorna were having some trouble; I prepared scrambled eggs and French toast for breakfast and Alex made cheese sandwiches but apparently Lorna´s hangover didn't let her eat that much and Nicky´s sadness had the same effect on her. When we were at the table Nicky and Lorna started to talk about honesty and friendship their talk seemed more like a fight than a talk and it was weird as fuck.

Lorna felt so uncomfortable that she decided to leave early, just after we finished eating breakfast she took her stuff and leave, without saying anything to Nicky, nothing at all. When she left Nicky started to cry, she was really fucked up, I have never seen Nicky that way and I think Alex either because she looked really surprised, we both hugged her and tried to make her feel better but we couldn't, she told us that Lorna told her that she was moving to New Jersey because his boyfriend got a job there and she wanted to be near him. Nicky told her that she was crazy and I feel the same, you don't just fucking move to other city because you want to be with someone else besides the boy didn't asked her to move, he was trying to break up with her but she was so obsessed that she decided to leave everything for him.

I really understood the way Nicky was feeling, it's hard to let go someone you really love and you really care about and its harder for her because she really focused on Lorna and she really made Lorna the center of her world which is even worst. Alex was really mad when Nicky told her everything and she felt that Lorna was really stupid but she felt that Nicky was even worst because she should let her go and realize that she was doing everything wrong but instead of that she was fucking crying her a river. As we were trying to make her feel better be told her we could take her to New Jersey to see Lorna on the weekends but then she told us the worst part, she asked Nicky to leave her alone forever, she wanted Nicky to forget about her and just move on, that was cruel you know, Nicky was just trying to be nice with her and she always gives her everything she wants and need, that´s just not faire for Nicky.

Alex was really angry and she really wanted to say something bad to Lorna but I had a better idea, I told Nicky to ignore Lorna as she wanted but when I mean ignore is for real, not talking to her, not taking her to dinner to a fancy restaurant, no nothing and when Lorna realized that with Nicky she was better she would come back to her begging for her pardon. In that point it was Nicky´s decision, if she wanted to forgive her or not and I was hoping Nicky did the right thing for her.

Nicky told me to go to hell, she wanted to give it all to Lorna, to try everything she could to make her change her mind and to make her fall in love, I really knew that she wasn't going to make her change in that way but I respected her decision and offered myself to help her in everything she needed. She thanked Alex and me for being there for her when she needed us the most and she asked us to stay with her the whole day planning some stuff she wanted to do. Alex and I wanted to stay at her place that day but considering everything that was happening we were happy to stay with Nicky and we wanted to make her forget about everything.

Nicky is a great girl that deserves everything she wants and I know that Lorna is a great girl too and deep inside she has feelings for Nicky, I saw it the other night when she was kissing her, maybe she is just afraid to accept it like I was. I just want them to be happy and maybe Lorna´s happiness is next to that boy I mean who knows I just want Nicky to be ok and happy and if she really wants Lorna and if she has really strong feelings for her we should help her to be with her in every way we can.


	22. Chapter 22: Lies

Hi guys a little more of Nicky and Lorna and a very interesting ending for this chapter that will lead us to a very sexy new chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow so please give me some ideas of what would you want to read and well all your opinions, feedbacks and reviews are welcome and i really pay attention to them, thanks for reading and for all the wonderful comments and reviews you give me. Love you.

Chapter 22: Lies.

Nicky and Lorna are not used to be together all the time at school but ever since Lorna talked to Nicky about leaving Lorna is trying to avoid Nicky at lunch time and in the classes they have together. Nicky is constantly trying to prove Lorna that she cares about her and that she loves her but nothing is working, on Monday Nicky gave Lorna a silver bracelet, Nicky bought for herself the same bracelet and she told her that it was their own love talisman meaning Nicky would love her forever but she said she couldn't accepted it and she gave it back to Nicky which left her broken hearted, on Tuesday Nicky sent Lorna twelve roses with a love letter explaining all her feelings but Lorna didn't seem to like them; Wednesday was the same Nicky tried to invite Lorna to have dinner with her at her favorite restaurant but she said no, Thursday Nicky went to Lorna´s house after school with a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolates but Lorna told her to go away and on Friday Nicky asked Lorna if she wanted to go to the Black Pearl with us but she said she had a lot of stuff to do so Nicky said we weren't going this time.

Nicky is really depressed and even if she doesn't want to go out, Alex and I prepared a surprise for her. We were staying at my place because my mom was on a business trip; Nicky thought we were taking her to the Black Pearl against her will but we didn't plan that. We were taking her to the place Alex took me on our first date, we thought that it would be fun to have a nice and relaxed weekend and if she wanted to go out after bowling we knew that the Black Pearl would remain open. Nicky is a great fan of those decades and she likes classic Hollywood movies of those years like I do so when we entered the place and saw the whole atmosphere she was thrilled.

We went to our table and ordered some hamburgers and milkshakes like the last time and we started bowling while we heard Elvis´s songs and classic Rock N Roll. We were having a lot of fun and for a moment it seemed that she had finally forgotten about Lorna and all their situation but then something unexpected happened, Nicky turned her face to the table that was next to our, she thought she saw someone that was really familiar to her but she couldn't identify him at first, after a few minutes she finally remembered that the guy at the table next to our was Lorna´s boyfriend Christopher, Lorna never properly introduced his boyfriend to Nicky or any of the girls but Nicky saw then on a picture that Lorna had on her phone but the problem is that he wasn't with Lorna, he was sitting next to us hugging and kissing someone else. We could herd their conversation and it was really shocking.

Oh Jennifer thanks for being here with me, thanks for this relationship that we have, thanks for everything you give me.

Oh Christopher you know I love you and this five months have been the best of my life.

Jennifer I want to tell you something that it's really important.

Yeah tell me baby.

Well honey there is a girl who is always stalking me and following me and I don't want you to think something wrong, we don't have anything she is nothing to me.

What do you mean when you say stalking?

Well she found out about my new job at New Jersey and someone told me that she is planning to move there for me and she is always sending me letters and post cards, mails and texts but I swear I don't answer to any of her calls.

How did you meet her?

Well I went on a date with her but it was long ago, it was even before I met you, she is cousin of one of my fraternity friends, she is nothing in my life.

Honey you should go to the police, that girl is crazy, what´s her name?

Her name is Lorna, Lorna Morello; she is cousin of Jack Morello, that guy we had at Geometry class, you remember him?

Yeah I do, well you should talk to him or to the police but this shit is dangerous baby.

When we finished listening to that conversation we were shocked, we couldn't believe that, I mean we all know Lorna and sometimes she is in her fantasy world but this one was going really far. Nicky started crying when she hear that, she couldn't believe that the woman she loved the most was obsessed with a guy she didn't even know well and she was planning to leave her and everything for nothing, she was planning to leave everything she had with Nicky for a fantasy.

With all that mess Alex and I forgot that our anniversary was the next day and that we decided to do something that weekend in order to celebrate our first month as an official couple, Nicky needed us more so we were going to postpone our celebration until Monday that Alex was supposed to stay at my place. When we finished our hamburgers Nicky told us to leave her at her house, she didn't want to be in the way of our celebration but we told her that we were moving it for Monday so we could stay with her, she said no of course and we left her at her place, I wasn't really comfortable with the idea, I mean she was devastated but we couldn't force her to be with us if she didn't feel in the mood.

After we left Nicky at her house Alex and I decided to go to the Black Pearl for a while and have a few beers, just to forget about what we heard and after I started to feel a little drunk we went to my place. She took off my clothes and we started our anniversary having the hell of a celebration. Everything was feeling weird but I guess it was ok, it was the first time after a few weeks that we had time for us and just for us so I guess I just needed to get used to that again because she was going to be with me for a considerably long time, my mom wasn't returning until Thursday so she was staying with me all those days, it was going to be just Alex and me for all that time.


	23. Chapter 23: Perfect anniversary (part 1)

Hi guys i decided to split this chapter because i thought it would be a little long so this is the first part of the chapter and hopefully tomorrow i will post the other part, as i saw you are not really into Lorna and Nicky in the story so this chapter and the next chapter are not going to talk about them as a couple so i can see you response to this. i have to warn you that the two last paragraphs are a little explicit so if you dont like this kind of content you may want to skip them ant the next part of the chapter, anyway i hope you like this and i want to see you reviews and feedbacks. love you, thanks for reading.

Chapter 23: Perfect anniversary (part 1)

It was Sunday morning and I was really tired, I have to say that Alex is really hard to please in bed and I have to do my best every time we have sex, she is great at what she does, she told me that she never had sex with a woman before me but because of the way she moves I don't really believe that. She has a great finger movement that drives me crazy I wish I could be a little more like her but unfortunately I am the cute and sweet fool that doesn't know how to please the girl she loves. I wasn't expecting a surprise or gift from her because we never agreed on celebrating our anniversary in any special way but still I bought her a little present, it was something insignificant but I though that she would like it.

As soon as I woke up I noticed she wasn't there, I thought she was at the bathroom so I decided to go to the kitchen and surprise her with breakfast but for my surprise she was making breakfast for me, she really hates cooking but she was doing it in order to surprise me and to make me feel special, she prepared pancakes and French toast because she knows I love French toast, she also fried some bacon and sausages and she made fresh orange juice. I was really surprised I never expected her to cook for me and I really loved her gorgeous breakfast, it was amazing, everything was amazing that day but most important she was amazing.

I ran to my bedroom to find her present and I came back as quick as I could, when I came back she was sitting in the living room with a flower bouquet in one hand and a little red box in the other hand. I was really happy that she bought me flowers; I´ve always wanted someone to give me flowers.

-Baby I know we didn't agree in giving each other anniversary presents but I thought that you would like this, I was walking the other day at the mall with Nicky and we saw this little bracelet and we thought that you would love it.

-Pipes thanks a lot, this is too much, it's really beautiful. I also bought you a little something, I was with my mom the other day and we saw this beautiful and sweet necklace and I thought it was made just for you so I decided to bought it and well I bought you flowers because every girl want flowers.

It was the most beautiful necklace in the world; I mean it was perfect for me, it was made out of silver as the bracelet I bought her but this necklace had a big heart in the middle and the flowers were so pretty they were pink and white roses with some Lilies and an orchid. I never saw this one coming it was really gorgeous and sweet, I couldn't believe that this was happening. I wanted to take her out to dinner but she said she preferred to stay home.

-Hey baby, where do you want me to take you for dinner?

-I want to stay here Pipes; I want to cook you dinner.

-Are you serious baby?

-Yes, unless you think I will poison you or something like that.

-Of course not, I know you are going to cook the best dinner I am ever going to have.

-Well I can't compete with your mom´s pasta but I'll try to do my best, you know I hate cooking but I'm not a bad cooker myself, I'm just a lazy bitch.

-Baby I trust you, besides I am here to help you with everything you want, I am going to be your sous-chef.

-No, you are not. I want you to be at the living room watching very cheesy movies or porn or what ever you want, I am going to do this myself because its my gift to you.

-But you already gave me something besides why should I be watching porn in the living room if I could be having sex with you at my bedroom.

-It was just and expression baby but don't tease me please because if we enter your bedroom I'll promise we wont get out until next year.

-Oh god, that sounds so sexy that I cant deny myself the pleasure of being with you.

-We will be together honey but after dinner, for the moment just go and watch some movies or go to the mall with Polly or do whatever you want but don't come back here before I tell you to or you will suffer the consequences.

-Al this sounds so terribly sexy that I can't wait to see which is the punishment.

-I swear you will like it but not as much as you´ll like the reward if you behave like a nice and obedient girl.

Those words made me leave the kitchen because I wanted to be rewarded properly, I went to my bedroom and took a nap, I was really tired and I had to be able to satisfy my sexy and freaking hot girlfriend that night. After a 30-minute nap I want down the kitchen to grab a glass of water but I saw that Alex wasn't there, she left a note in the table that said she was at the supermarket buying some groceries she needed and some supplies for tonight, that made me feel nervous I mean supplies for tonight? What the hell was she planning to do to me? But I trusted her and her naughty intentions and after drinking water I returned to my bedroom. I couldn't sleep well after that so I decided to prepare her a surprise like the one I planed when we had sex for the first time.

I went to the living room and I grabbed a bottle of champagne that I was storing for the perfect occasion then I went to the basement to seek my bottle cooler and I filled it with ice, then I placed the bottle of champagne there in my bedroom, next to my bed. I wanted to be naughtier this time because Alex was being really sweet and cute and I wanted to be as sexy and naughty as she likes so I prepared a little prank for Alex and I knew that would turn her on really quickly. I know Alex and Nicky are really into porn and that kind of stuff, they keep on talking and discussing about movies and actresses so I called Nicky and asked her to send me a virtual copy of Alex´s favorite porn movie then I download it and converted it into a DVD, I placed the DVD on its place and I played the movie in the TV that it´s in front of the bed. I know it's a little kinky but I was sure she would love it. After I saw that everything was working they way I wanted to I turned off the TV so Alex couldn't see it until I wanted her to.

I bought some sexy lingerie the other day I was with Nicky, I wanted her proud lesbian opinion about it because I really wanted Alex to love it, I put on that lingerie and a beautiful dress I bought for the occasion. I was as sexy and provocative as Alex wanted me to be, I used heavy eyeliner and red lipstick and I put on the necklace she gave me, I was waiting for the perfect time to surprise her.

I never heard when she returned and after a while I heard her calling me for dinner, apparently everything was finished and it was our big moment to celebrate. When I went down I saw the table served, there were nice white candles and a bottle of red whine in the center of the table. Alex was standing next to a chair and as I approached she pulled the chair so I could seat, then she went to the kitchen and returned with our first plate, it was a very delicious Italian pasta made of tomato sauce and herbs, it wasn't like my mom´s pasta it was completely different. When I asked Alex the name of the dish she told me it was Spaghetti with marinara sauce, it was really delicious because you couldn't feel the acidity of the tomato sauce, when we finished she took the dishes to the kitchen and brought our next plate, it was Cesar salad, she knows I fucking love Cesar salad and I know she did it on purpose, after that she brought us the main plate, it was Jack Daniels chicken, apparently she went to Fridays and asked her mom to giver some Jack Daniels sauce for her to cook us this chicken, it was really ingenious and clever because it was delicious but when we finished her eyes changed, she seemed excited, she took all the dishes and candles away and she returned with Chantilly, chocolate and strawberries.

At first I thought that she forgotten the dishes and that she was going to pick them but then she said that the desert was me, she wanted me to undress and lay on the kitchen table so she could have me as her very own desert. I thought she was just kidding but then she said she really wanted that and I accepted and obeyed her even if that meant to ruin my lingerie surprise at the bedroom but still she was surprised when she saw me wearing those clothes. I lay in the Kitchen table as she asked me to, then I separated my legs and she poured the Chantilly cream and the strawberries with chocolate between my legs and then she started licking everything, it felt fucking awesome but it was weird to have Chantilly between my legs, when she finished the Chantilly cream she kept licking and well I couldn't held it any longer.

Her lips are so fucking soft and sweet, her tongue its perfect, her eyes were shining, she was having a good time and she was making me have a good time but I couldn't wait to show her my surprise and my turn to make her feel special. I was hipping she had enough energy for second round at my bedroom but its Alex Vause, she is always willing to have sex, I don't have anything to worry about.


	24. Chapter 23: Perfect anniversary part 2

Hi guys this is the second part of the chapter, its more sexy and a little bit more detailed so if you dont like this you can skip this chapter and continue with the story tomorrow when i post the new chapter, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 23: Perfect anniversary (Part 2)

Even if I did nothing but enjoy about Alex awesomeness I was a little tired but I really wanted to please Alex so I decided that instead of prank her with the porn movie we could actually watch it so I could have time to rest and recover my forces for our second round. It wasn't a bad idea but that was going to be the first porn movie I was going to watch and that didn't make me exactly happy.

When we arrived to my room Alex was surprised for the candles and the champagne, she thought I was just sleeping meanwhile she was preparing dinner and she never saw this coming, as soon as she entered the room I turned on the TV and I looked at her in a sexy and provocative way. She was socked but really exited, she lay on the bed and asked me to take off my clothes again but as I was really tired I told her to watch enjoy the movie while I regain forces. She couldn't believe that I found her favorite movie and I told her it was Nicky´s suggestion.

-Baby how you intend me to stay lying in this bed while I watch this hot and sexy porn movie?

-Well you don't have to stay still, I mean you can play enjoy.

-Enjoy what?

-Enjoy me masturbating you.

-Piper are you crazy?

-No, but why do you think that?

-Because this is not you, I mean you don't watch porn movies or do you?

-No, this is my first but I wanted to do something that you would like, aren't you liking this?

-I am, I am enjoying this a lot but I want you to enjoy it too.

-I enjoy it baby, please don't worry about me and just be happy because I am really happy every time I am with you.

After I told her that she relaxed and let me do my job, as she watched her favorite porn movie I slipped my fingers between her legs and gently touched her sex, just as she does with mine. She felt a little wet but soft, she was a little nervous of my making her a hand job because I had never done one before but she seemed to enjoy it.

I felt her breathing and her heartbeat, I felt how she was coming to ecstasy with every touch and I felt her muscles contracting and her soft and tender clitoris expanding with every touch of my fingers; in other words I felt how she was about to come. She was getting wetter, I felt her fluids in my hands and her moaning told me that she was really enjoying that; she kept repeating my name and she kept telling me she loved me, she turned to my and kissed me as hard as she could, in that moment I penetrated her with my fingers and I kept playing with her for another while until she finally had her orgasm.

When I finished she kissed me and told me that she loved me then she continued watching her movie until it ended. I wanted to please her again but I didn't know how so I decided to copy some things I saw on the movie that I thought she would like, they were not so hard to do and gave her a lot of pleasure. I tried something called tornado tongue and cats dinner, they were mostly tongue games that I combined with my fingers to please Alex and to give her a lot of satisfaction. When I finished she was really exhausted and she asked me to tell her the truth because she didn't believe that she was my first woman.

-Pipes tell me the truth, I swear I am not going to get mad at you but I just need to know.

-I´ve told you a million times Al, you were my first and only woman and I hope you are my last.

- But Pipes you are really good in bed, I mean you are incredible I never expected to feel in my life all the things you made me feel today.

- I guess we are just meant to be together and we love each other a lot.

- I guess you are right but come on Pipes promise me you will do me like this again, maybe not today but soon, really soon.

-As many times as you want my love and well I have to admit that you were amazing at the kitchen, that was so naughty and sexy that I couldn't held my orgasm much longer.

- I like when you get wet because you taste delicious.

- Don't make me blush Al.

We kept talking about all things that happened that day and we kept telling each other that we love our relationship and us. That was by far the best anniversary I ´ve ever had.


	25. Chapter 24: What now?

Hi guys sorry for the delay i hope you like this chapter, give me your reviews and feedbacks please, love you and thanks for reading.

Chapter 24: What now?

The days that my mother was on her business trip were amazing, Alex stayed with me and we slept together and had sex and cuddle and all those cozy things we like a lot. After school we had dinner with Polly and my friends or with Nicky and her friends, thanks god Nicky is getting over Lorna really quickly because Lorna is being really unfair to Nicky, all that she wants its to make her happy but I think she doesn't want to be happy, I am really grateful that I don't have those type of problems with Alex, we both know what we want and we both know how to make the other happy.

Alex came with me to pick up my mom at the airport and then we took her to dinner, there she told us all about her trip and all new trade agreements she made with important people. I am glad to see my mom so happy; since my father died she is not usually in a good mood. My mom is a very responsible and educated person, she appreciates good manners and values of the people around her and she always try to be with people who have the same values and interests that she has and that is something very quirky but clever of her.

It's been three days since my mom arrived and that means I'm not all day with Alex, it feels weird not to being always with her but it is something that both knew that could happen when my mother returned home so we are trying to take it in the best possible way. I noticed Alex and Nicky are acting a little weird and I an a little worried that Nicky has fallen on her problems with Lorna again and that Alex is trying that I don't find out about that for me not to worry about them but she has to understand that Nicky is also my friend and I think she should listen to another point of view so she makes the best choice she can. Two days ago Lorna left school to go to New Jersey to be with Christian, I honestly don't know who is lying, Christian seemed so honest when he told the other girl about Lorna but Lorna seems so in love and so devoted when she talks about him, I just hope that Lorna doesn't get hurt, she's a good girl but she is a bit disoriented and i am not sure if she knows how to appreciate people who love her like Nicky that has always been for her and has always shown her that she cares about her.

Al I need to talk to you about something.

Yep Pipes tell me.

I´ve noticed that you and Nicky are acting really weird this days and I am worried about you, is this for Lorna?

Lorna? What are you talking about, please don't mention that bitches name in front of me or in front from Nicky, she is a liar that doesn't know how to fucking love someone that really loves her and cares about her, she doesn't deserve Nicky, Nicky is better than all of this.

Alex please calm down this is not of our business I think Lorna is a good girl but she is confused and when she finds out that she was wrong about Christian she will return to Nicky.

Nicky is not going to take her back she knows she deserves better.

We don't know that Al so please calm down, I just wanted to tell you that if you or Nicky need something you know you can count on me, you are acting really strange Al, please tell me what´s wrong.

Nothing´s wrong Piper, please step aside this is between Nichols and me, we are fine.

Alex was acting really weird and she was really rude to me, she is not like that, she is always lovely and compassioned, I know that she is a little aggressive and intimidating but never to me, this is not the Alex I fall in love with and I need to know what the fuck is wrong with her. If this wasn't about Lorna I didn't have any idea of what this could be, I was completely clueless but there was one way to find out, if Alex didn't want to talk to me I guessed that Nicky would.

Nichols I need to talk to you.

WTF, What's wrong?

I want you to tell me that, you have been really weird and Alex too, I talked to her this morning and she was really fucking rude to me and trust me I don't want a girlfriend just to be treated like shit.

Calm down Piper we are fine, it's nothing important we are just having a little problem but we can deal about that ourselves.

If you are having a fucking problem why the fuck didn't you told me, I can help you idiots.

We didn't want to worry you, we are fine, its nothing Piper.

If its nothing can you tell my why my fucking girlfriend is treating me like if I was someone else?

She is just a little tense, just leave her alone for a while, she will be ok just give her some time.

Time for what? To get another girlfriend or some shit like that, because if that's what she wants I can fucking get someone else too.

WTF is wrong with you Piper, you are not like that, please don't fucking exaggerate its nothing. I promise we will solve this shit for the end of the week.

I hope so Nichols because if Alex and you are going to be acting like this much longer you better tell your friend to find another girlfriend because I don't like to be treated like that.

Yeah I promise but please don't act like a fucking psico, you are scaring the crap of me, just chill.

It's easy for you to say, I really worry about you two idiots and if something happed to you I don't know what I would do.

Oh Chapman you are so fucking crazy and so fucking adorable at the same time, now I know why Alex loves you so much.

Don't start with this crap now Nichols, what ever you are doing with her and what ever problem you have just fucking fix it by the end of the week or else I'll find out and I swear I'm gonna kill you both and solve your shit like I always do.

Talking to Nicky wasn't that helpful she didn't tell me which was their fucking problem and why Alex was acting so fucking weird so I decided to talk to Polly, is something´s happening in the school Polly knows about it, she is the queen of gossips and I knew she would help me figure out what was happening. First I told her the truth about Alex and I and as I expected she already knew of at least she suspected that.

Polly baby, I need you help.

Tell me Pipes I'm all ears.

Well first I need to tell you something really important, I have a secret girlfriend.

Yeah right, Pipes there is nothing secret about your relationship with Alex so please don't say secret, but what ever I think you both look cute together.

Oh god, are we rally obvious?

No you are not but I know everything and I think that's why you are here right now, you want to ask me something.

Yes, I need a bug favor.

Tell me honey; you know I love to help my friends.

Do you know something about Alex and Nicky?

You think she is cheating on you with Nichols?

No of course not, I think they are in trouble.

What kind of trouble?

I don't know that´s what I need you to find.

Well, you´ve come with the right person, I'll find everything I know about them and as soon as I have something I'll let you know.

Thanks Polly, you are the best.

I know that's why everybody comes.

I was really happy that Polly was cool about Alex and me and that she was going to help me find out what´s wrong with those two, Polly is one of my dearest friends and she know a lot about me I couldn't imagine my life without her, I mean she is like my sister but Alex. Alex is something unique and special, she is my sister, my lover, my best friend and I hope she is ok.


End file.
